Love Unexpected
by angelstrawberry
Summary: Fleeing from an unwanted suitor, Sakura escapes to a world she wasn't supposed to be in, the arms of her enemy, Prince Syaoran. Summary is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was the first CCS fiction that I have ever written (even before Secrets Behind Closed Doors) and I must admit that the plot wasn't really great. Average, I would say or not even, but I was happy to know that there were a lot of people who have taken a liking to this story and I hope that re-posting this again would gather more readers to like this story.**_

**_To MoonHikaru i hope you're reading this and tnx for waiting so patiently._**

_**Please enjoy…**_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By AngelStrawberry

Chapter 1: Discontentment.

Tap!

'A bird was born to be free…'

Tap!

'But fate can be cruel to them sometimes…'

Tap!

'And lock them in a cage…'

Tap!

'Or clip their wings permanently until they are robbed of their freedom.'

"Princess Sakura!" The girl with a waist length auburn hair and emerald eyes fell off her chair as the thundering voice of a woman startled her. "Princess Sakura, will you please pay attention? I have been trying to gain your attention for the fourth time, albeit it has clearly no effect on you. I am sorry to say that I cannot tolerate this kind of behavior any longer and must report this to the King." The red haired woman said to Sakura as she took her sit once again.

"Oh please Chiyomi sensei, don't tell father. He will punish me again." Sakura pleaded.

"I am sorry, Princess, but if this is the only way to have you take your education seriously I have no other choice but to do it. I am pleased to announce that we are done for today, you can go now. I'll see you again tomorrow." With a defeated sigh, Sakura left and went to her room waiting to be summoned by her father. It was not her fault that she was busy thinking about… well, about something. She was just so bored being locked up in a room without doing anything, albeit to listen and listen to those boring lectures. What kind of a fool who would be interested in studying the history of war and the kingdoms who were involved with it? Or what kind of constellation was on the sky. Blah blah blah blah! She couldn't help thinking and dreaming about things that she wished she could do. No matter how much people say how lucky she was for being a princess, they would never know the falsehood of their thinking. Sure, she was royalty and all the material things and recognition that went along with it, but never could she have gain the thing she desired the most.

Princess Sakura walked quietly in to her room and sat down at the cushioned sit at her window. She looked longingly at the vast lands that the lush green forest and caramel dessert shared, which all belongs to her father. She enjoyed watching the world light up in the morning and sleep at night from her window though she knew that it wasn't enough. It was never been enough for her to just watch, she wanted to feel; she wanted to experience life other than the security of the stonewalls she called home.

"Have been sleeping again in your class, eh dear child?" An old woman asked as she swept inside the room, holding a tray.

"I haven't been sleeping, Nana." Sakura replied as she turned her attention to her old maid. She didn't notice her maid's presence until she spoke up. The old woman was fat with graying hair, glittering youthful eyes and a big smile. Sakura loves her like a mother and she knew that Nana treated her like her own daughter.

"Sleeping or day dreaming is the same thing, child. You should pay more attention to Lady Chiyomi sensei or your father will have a fit." Nana said as she motioned Sakura to sit in front of the mirror. Nana loves the princess like her own child. She had known the princess since she was a wee babe. She had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman with love and kindness in her heart.

"I'm afraid it was already too late for that, Nana. Chiyomi sensei would have probably told father." She sighed. "I am just waiting for someone to summon me." Sakura watched her maid brush her auburn hair.

"Oh dear." Concern was written all over the old maid's face then as if on cue, a sound came knocking through the door.

"Come in." Sakura called out, knowing full well what it was. A servant boy came in and bowed down.

"The king called for you, your highness." The servant boy said.

'I knew it.' She thought to herself. "Tell my father I will be down immediately." The servant boy bowed down again and left. Sakura turned to her maid with an odd expression on her face. "I better get this thing over with. Wish me luck, Nana." She said with a sigh.

* * *

'I wonder what punishment I will be getting this time.' She thought grudgingly as she walked down the halls of the Crystalline Palace to her father's study room. Sakura stopped in front of the door of the room, having taken a deep breath and exhaling it rather forcefully.

'Here it goes.' She raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in." said a male voice from inside. Sakura peaked inside the room, her head sticking out of the door.

"Come here, child, and don't poke your head like that. It isn't proper." The man set aside his glasses and the parchment he was working on.

Sakura curtsied in front of the big man with auburn hair just like hers and chocolate eyes. "You called for me, Papa?"

The King sighed exasperatedly. "Sakura, this is the fifth time this week that you were not paying attention to your lessons. Chiyomi sensei was complaining that your mind was always drifting off someplace else. Tell me, Sakura, is there a problem you haven't been telling us?" King Fujitaka asked his daughter in concern.

"No, Papa, I don't have any problems." She answered, fingers fiddling together on her lap.

"Then what causes this behavior?"

"I… I was just thinking about… about Mama. I missed her." She murmured in somewhat honesty. Sakura did miss her mother very much, but that wasn't the reason that kept her mind preoccupied.

"We all miss her, Sakura. I miss your mother very much, but it is time for us to move on. If she were here, she wouldn't like the fact that her only daughter would not take her studies very seriously. Will you promise me that this is not going to happen again?"

"Yes, Papa, I promise."

"Good, and one more thing, the royal family of Mal de Mer will be coming over tomorrow eve. There will be a small celebration for them. I expect you to be there, especially Prince Ryuu asked for your company for the entire time they are here." He informed, leaning back comfortably on his chair.

"Prince Ryuu?" Sakura asked, aghast.

"Yes."

"But Papa, I do not wish to be in his company!" She protested adamantly. "Please don't make me." She continues, pleadingly.

"Your refusal is unacceptable, Sakura. The Prince of Mal de Mer is very fond of you. I believe he will soon ask me for your hand in marriage."

"No!" She yelled. Her sudden outburst surprised her father. The thought of marriage to a man like Ryuu was horrifying.

"Marriage? What marriage?" A tall man boomed in immediate question as soon as he entered the room and heard the word, marriage. He had dark hair and eyes like the king.

"Calm down, Touya. I was just telling your sister that Prince Ryuu of Mal de Mer might ask for her hand in marriage." King Fujitaka said calmly.

"You mean the slime of a Prince wants to marry our little kaijuu?" Prince Touya asked, frowning. 'Kaijuu' was what he called her since they were mere children. When their mother was alive, she would read them a story amongst the nadeshiko flowers about prince and princesses, knights and maidens and monsters or kaijuus. And they would play a part where they were the hero or monster, unfortunately, young Sakura was always fixed to be the kaijuu. "He cannot marry her!" He added his disapproval loudly.

"He can if I see that he deserves her and if the match will be good for our kingdom." King Fujitaka stated.

"Papa, you cannot possibly marry me to him!" Sakura protested again, panic was in her voice.

"Enlighten me as to what seems to be the problem with the Prince?" King Fujitaka asked in curiosity.

"He… smell." Sakura murmured, shuddering at the memory of his last visit to their kingdom.

"Smell?" King Fujitaka repeated. His auburn brows moved up in surprise and confusion.

"The man reeks like a dead fish!" Prince Touya spat.

"Children, do not judge him so quickly. I'm sure he must have change by now. Sakura, can't you give the young man a chance?"

Silence.

"Will you do this for me, daughter?"

"Yes, Papa. I will." She said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

Sakura went back to her room in a sad and silent state.

"You are back! Here, I asked the cook to prepare you a delicious nosh." Her maid informed her as soon as Sakura was inside her room.

"Thank you, Nana, but I'm not hungry right now." Sakura marched passed the table decorated with tea and assorted biscuits.

"What seems to be amiss, child?" Her maid asked in concern.

Sakura sat in her usual place at the window, propping both elbows on her bended knees and heavily placed her head on her palms.

"What punishment did your father bestow upon you?" The maid handed Sakura a cup of tea.

"Papa didn't punish me, but he told me something that might as well be a horrible punishment." Sakura sipped the tea and placed it on the window seal.

"Now, child, do not exaggerate too much. How bad could it be?"

"Marriage." She answered simply. Her gaze was directed towards the scenery before her.

"Oh my." Her maid exclaimed in surprise. Putting one hand over her ample bosom, she continues, "I… This is a surprise. I cannot blame your father however. You are past the marriageable age, dear."

"I am only eighteen, Nana, and I'm not ready to settle down yet, especially the man Papa wants me to marry." Sakura cringed, while sticking her tongue out in distaste.

"You should have been married long time ago when you turned sixteen, albeit your father was worried that you were not ready for such union and responsibility. So, he gave you your freedom until now. I think your father was right. It is time for you to marry."

"Nana, not you too!"

"Do not be like that, child. Now tell me who the lucky man to marry our beloved princess?"

"Prince Ryuu of Mal de Mer." She replied in disgust.

"Oh dear. I… You mean THAT young man?" Nana's salt and pepper brows furrowed.

"Yes! That problem was a quarter of my dilemma for his personality is as awful as his scent!" Sakura shuddered at the thought of him.

"Think positive, child, maybe the young man has change."

"That was what papa said, but I do not believe so. Lady Chiharu wrote to me two months past and mentioned that Prince Ryuu was there for a business. She told me that she had never smelled someone or something that awful in her entire life. She tried giving him a bath, albeit he refuses, because he said it'd only ruin his skin, so she gave him a perfume instead hoping that it would somehow conceal the stench. Surprisingly, the very first time he uses it, it got a lot worse! Chiharu scolded her husband, Lord Takashi, not to let the man step foot in their house again for it'll take time to get rid of his… remarkable scent. Tell me, Nana. Do you think a person like him can change in a short period of time?"

"Well… tis' possible, but it will be very hard for him to change in two months. Tis' a terrible habit long formed, you just have to be patient."

* * *

"No! Give me back my mochi… I want the biggest cake in the whole world… Yum yum yum…" Sakura mumbled under her pillow, burrowing more against its softness.

"Wake up, child. You'll be late again for the morning' meal." The old maid shook her Princess's arm.

"Polka dotted underwear… he he he…" The sleeping princess continued mumbling.

"Goodness, what has this child been dreaming of? Wa—"She was cut off when a hand covered her mouth. Nana looked up and saw Prince Touya standing behind her, one finger on his lips motioning her to be quiet. She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Prince Touya, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I'm here to wake up my sister." He grinned. The maid noticed that he was clutching a bucket of water and shook her head in amusement. Prince Touya moved beside the bed and said, "Wake up, Kaijuu." His tone was average, but Sakura only mumbled, a goofy smile on her face.

"Ooppss!" A bucket full of cold water came pouring down on Sakura's sleeping form.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sakura screamed as she bolted out from her bed.

"Good morning, Kaijuu." Touya snickered in pleasure.

"Brother, that was uncalled for!?" She yelled angrily.

"I was kindly helping your maid to wake you up." He answered. His face looked innocent yet smug.

"Why do you have to pour cold water on me?"

"My hand slipped." He said simply.

"Incongruous brother!" Sakura's chest was rising and falling from her yelling. She then picked up a pillow and threw it on her brother, hitting his head as soon as he turned his back on her to walk towards the door.

"Better hurry up kaijuu or no more food will be left for you." He said smiling as he opens the door and ignored the fact that she just hit him on the head, which never bothered him since a pillow weights nothing, and with that, he left.

"Why am I cursed with a brother like him?" She asked as she plopped down on her wet bed.

"Sakura?" He maid called.

"Yes, Nana?"

"What do you mean by polka dotted underwear?"

"Hoeeee…." Sakura blushed in crimson red.

To be continue…

**_A/N: That's it for now. I'll post the 2nd chapter soon. Till then... )_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi! How is everyone doing? Finally! Finally, I found my missing chapter. I thought I deleted all my copies and glad that I kept a last copy in my old laptop. Here it is at last! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! But I wish… **

**Love Unexpected  
**

By Angel Strawberry

Chapter II: An Unpleasant Function

"What's with the face, child? You should be excited for tonight." Nana said as she saw Sakura's pouting face.

"Do I have to go? Can you not tell them I'm coming down with a cold?" Sakura groaned.

"Your father will be displeased and disappointed and the royal guests will be humiliated. You must go as the only princess of this kingdom, Sakura. Tis' your duty." Sakura didn't answer. She just sat on her place at the windows.

"I know what will cheer you up." Nana said, pulling out a big package from the closet.

"Princess Tomoyo sent this package for you." Sakura turned her head to her maid as soon as she heard her best friend's name. It had been a month since they last saw each other and she misses her best friend a lot.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know, here, it has a letter attached with it." Her maid handed her mistress the letter. Sakura opened it and an imaginary sweat dropped when she read the contents. It reads:

_Sakura-chan,_

_I heard the King-Uncle will hold a celebration, so I made you a dress. I fervently wish to be present at the party to see how beautiful you look in the dress. I made sure that this package is delivered the day of the celebration. I miss you and take care._

_Tomoyo._

"I wonder how she found out about tonight?" She asked while unwrapping the package and gasped at the silky treasure the box contained.

The old maid nodded in appreciation. "Stop standing there like a simpleton and let us get you dress." Her maid took the dress from Sakura's hands. After an hour, Sakura stood before the mirror. The old maid smiled in approval, her princess looked beautiful.

Sakura did felt beautiful. Her waist length auburn hair was loosely curled at the bottom adorned with long pink ribbons tied on each side of her face. Her lips were painted with a pink gloss making it looked natural and a faint blush on her cheeks. Her dress was an off shoulder gown with loose long sleeves, the color was of pink baby's breath that looked almost like white with red roses and green leaves sewed on the hem line of the gown. The whole outfit hugged her body perfectly, showing her developing womanly curves while not looking like a flirt. All in all, she looked like an unlikely angel, beautiful yet innocent, sexy yet sophisticated, and a siren with reserved bearing. Sakura was impressed once again at her best friend's skill.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." She whispered.

* * *

"Presenting the royal family of Mal De Mer! King Ritsuke and Queen Mayumi Hino with their son, crown Prince Ryuu." A servant announced as the Royal family came in to the view from the door. King Fujitaka stood up from his seat and greeted them.

"Welcome, my friends. How was your trip?" King Fujitaka shook hands with the King and the crown prince and kissed the hand of the queen.

"It was good, so far." Queen Mayumi said as she tilted her head an inch higher.

"I'm glad. I would like to present to you my son, crown Prince Touya and his sister, Princess Sakura." Prince Touya bowed while Princess Sakura curtsied. Prince Ryuu's eyes settled lustily over at Sakura's lithe form before lifting her hand.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Princess." He said huskily and kissed the back of her hand sloppily.

_'Oh kami! Please give this poor man a bath!_' She thought to herself as she caught the smell of his foul breath. "Yes." She said simply, forcing a smile. Sakura wanted so much to take a step back from him in order to breathe some fresh air, albeit she stood her ground.

"Come, let us go and sit." King Fujitaka motioned the entertainers to start their act. Sakura grimaced inwardly when Prince Ryuu insisted to sit beside her.

"You don't know how much it makes me happy to see you again, my dear." Prince Ryuu smiled, showing his crooked yellowish teeth.

"It's good to see you too." She lied, trying so hard not to look at the thick gunk forming on his teeth.

'_Eeewww!'_ She thought disgustingly.

* * *

"We have prepared a feast just for you." King Fujitaka informs as the servants came into the room, carrying several kinds of foods and placed it on their table.

"Yes, I've heard that Crystalline Kingdom's delicacies are quite above satisfactory." Queen Mayumi said as she surveyed the food in front of her.

"Why are you not eating? Does the food displease you?" Prince Ryuu asked between bites.

"Eh he he… Umm… I'm sorry what did you say?" Sakura asked. The truth was she was too engrossed watching him ate. He ate too much without any manners at all. He never bothered to use a napkin and instead, he uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean.

"I said why you are not eating." He repeated as the juice from the meat he was eating came rolling down the side of his thick lips.

"Oh. I… uh… wasn't hungry… Eh hehe…." Sakura laughed nervously as she took a glance at his bulging stomach.

"I see, but nevertheless you should eat. I don't want that pretty body of yours to get skinny." He said smiling at her.

'_Heavens! Is that chicken meat stuck between his front teeth?!'_ She thought looking disgustingly at the small thread like brown thing between his teeth.

"There's no need for you to be worried about me." She said peeling her gaze away from his mouth to his eyes.

'_Does this man ever wash his face in the morning?'_ She thought again noticing a good portion of morning glory (A/N: I forgot exactly what you call it, but my friends and I calls it morning glory, so I used it) at the side of his brown eyes.

"But I do. You see, it won't do me any good if my bride-to-be was not in good health. I like my women pretty, like you, my dear." He said a matter-of-factly.

"What!?" Sakura almost yelled, aghast.

"You seem surprise."

"I AM! What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she looked at his greasy face. "No, don't answer that. Let us not talk about this."

"As you wish, my dear, but later we will." He grinned and turned his attention back to his food. Sakura was silent for the rest of the meal as a wave of bitter bile came tumbling around in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"You have a lovely daughter, Fujitaka." King Ritsuke said as he looked towards where Sakura and his son were seated.

"Thank you." Fujitaka said proudly.

"She will do. I believe my son wanted your daughter to be his wife and I think that's not such a bad idea." Queen Mayumi added.

"What are you trying to say, Queen Mayumi?" Fujitaka asked even though he already knows what she meant.

"Marriage. Soon, my son will ask for her hand in marriage, its not that it was really necessary for him to do such as that, but tradition asks for it, so it has to be done." She answered, nonchalant, nibbling a peace of carrot strip.

"You will agree to it." King Ritsuke said, not questioningly.

"Let me think about it." King Fujitaka replied, disliking the way they think, but took what they said in consideration. King Fujitaka knew that the Crystalline kingdom would be benefited from the Mal De Mer kingdom even though he knows that the Mal De Mer's were not as rich or powerful like them. However, they hold many important scrolls pertaining to the history of war magic that'd benefit any magic caster.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Prince Ryuu asked.

"Umm… The excitement is too much for me and I need to get a bit of fresh air. Please excuse me." Sakura curtsied and left.

'_At last I got away from him!'_ Sakura thought in relief as she walked out of the room and to the garden.

"It's so beautiful tonight." She breathes out as she stared at the moon. Sakura looked serene as she sat under the cherry blossom tree, a smile forming on her angelic face. Suddenly, she was plucked out of her sit and deposited onto a man's body.

"What do you think you're doing? Unhand me at once!" She exclaimed in surprise and irritation. Prince Ryuu held her tightly against him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Stop acting, I know you wanted this. Now we are alone, you got your wish granted." He said arrogantly.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She yelled angrily as she struggled to push him away.

"I know you want me." He murmured to her face. Sakura turned her head to get away from his foul breath.

"In your dreams!" She hissed. "I don't want you and never will even if you're the last stinking man alive!"

"Bitch, you will regret saying that." He snarled.

"As if I wi— Ah!" She was cut off when he painfully pulled her hair back, forcing her to look at him. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as Prince Ryuu's face leaned closer to her face. She tried struggling again, but his painful gripped on her waist and hair made it impossible. She closed her eyes when his lips touched hers.

"You will open your mouth to me!" He commanded on her closed mouth, but she only shook her head.

'_Please… somebody… anybody… help me…_' She pleaded as the tears started to form in her closed eyes. Abruptly, he tightened his gripped on her and she opened her eyes as she gasped in pain. He took the opportunity and plunged his disgusting tongue into her mouth. Sakura's tears rolled down her cheeks as he ravished her mouth and painfully biting her lips. She knew that she couldn't take it anymore, so she bit his tongue, step on his foot with her pointy hills, and slapped his face hard when he finally pulled away to scream in pain.

"Don't you dare touch me again with your vile hands!" She yelled, spitting the taste of him out of her mouth.

"You bitch! You will pay for this!" He shouted angrily as he took a step towards her, but in a blink of an eye he was suddenly thrown back and sprawled on the dirt.

"Aaahhh!" He screamed in fear as he took noticed of a big white tiger with golden stripes pinning him on the ground. The big cat growled, showing his sharp fangs at him.

"K-kero!" Sakura exclaimed in relief.

"Command him to get off me!" He squeaked in fear.

'_Serves him right. I should let him suffer from what he did to me.'_ She thought.

"Please…" He stuttered his plea and stopped when the big animal roared.

"Keroberos, come!" She called out. She pitied him a little bit when she noticed he wetted his pants from the fear towards the animal. The big cat reluctantly moved off the trembling man and went to her side. Prince Ryuu stood up shakily and said in an angry voice.

"You will pay for this humiliation, Bitch! You cannot escape me! You are mine and mine alone. No one shall have you, but me!"

"Never!" Sakura replied back, then to emphasize her words Kero took a few menacing steps towards him and roared.

"This is not over yet! I shall have you!" With that, he staggered back nervously and disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh Kero! Thank you so much!" She dropped on her knees and hugged the big cat. Kero purred in response.

"I couldn't take this any longer. I fear Papa will marry me to him." She cried. Kero could feel the fear emanating from his mistress, so he rubbed his fur against her in comfort, reminding her that he will never leave her.

"I know, Kero." She murmured. "I have to get out of here. To disappear for awhile. I need to think, to breathe from all of this. That's right! I shall leave. Tonight!" Sakura stood up, patted kero's head, and went inside to her room.

**_A/N: I know it's quite short, but I think it's enough to get the story going. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow since I owe you guys a lot for waiting this long. Laters!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I remember that I was having a writer's block with this chapter. So I'm pretty sure this chapter isn't going to be very good, but I hope this story isn't so bad. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual, CCS is not my property.  
**_

_****_**Love Unexpected  
**

By Angel Strawberry

Chapter III: Escape

Sakura went to her room with only one thought in her mind. Escape. As she got near her room a shadow had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hoeeeee-!" Sakura clamped both of her hands on her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She swallowed and tried to picture the figure that seems to be walking towards her. Her eyes widen when she realized who the shadowed figure was.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Hello Sakura-chan! I came her to-"

"Shh!" The raven haired, lavender-eyed girl nodded when Sakura motioned her to be quiet.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Let's go in to my room first." They went inside Sakura's room and closed the door very quietly.

"What are you doing here, Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I came here, because I can't help not to see you in the dress I made and I am not disappointed. You look beautiful. You're the best model I have." Tomoyo said. Stars were in her eyes and her hands were clasped against her chest.

"Eh he he..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"By the way, why are we whispering?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." Sakura said as she pulled the ribbons from her hair.

"From where?"

"I-uh... from the party." She answered as she started to undress herself.

"Sakura-chan! You are not a very good liar, so better tell me now or you-know-what."

She sighed. "I plan on leaving the palace for awhile." Sakura tried unbuttoning the back of her dress.

"Why and where? Is there a problem, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in concern.

"Do you remember I mentioned to you that Papa was thinking about an arrange marriage for me?" Sakura grunted impatiently at the stubborn buttons.

"Yes."

"Well, the time has come and I think he has already chosen a man for me. Um, can you help me with this?"

"Maybe the guy isn't so bad." Tomoyo said as she helped her best friend undress.

"Uh-huh, if the groom-to-be isn't the Prince of Fish!" She replied sarcastically.

"You mean..." Tomoyo let the words slipped and Sakura nodded.

"Eeewww!" Tomoyo said in utter distaste.

"You can say that again." Sakura slipped the dress over her head leaving her body naked except for her Amber necklace hanging between her bosom and the sexy virginal lingerie she was wearing under her gown.

"So you're leaving. Where do you plan to go?" Tomoyo asked as she picked up the gown she made and laid it down neatly on the bed.

"I'm not sure yet, anything but here." Sakura walked in to her closet and rummage for comfortable clothes to wear. After a few minutes, she appeared fully clothed in white Capri pants, pink shirt, and soft Chinese flat shoes. A medium black backpack was slung behind her back.

"I'm going with you." Tomoyo said seriously.

"What?" Sakura asked in surprised, mouth a bit agape.

"I can't let you go alone, Saku-chan. It's not safe."

"Are you sure? Just like you said, it's not safe. I think it's better if you just stay here, besides, I will only be gone for a short period of time."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes."

"Okay. Thanks, Tomo-chan." She hugged her best friend. "But where are your things? You can't possibly go out in that dress. People will obviously know that you are of royal blood." Sakura looked at her best friend's soft lavender gown.

"Oh, no problem, because this princess is always prepared. Tada!"

"Hoe..."

_'Where did she get that?'_ Sakura thought when Tomoyo pulled a big luggage out of nowhere and started to undress for another clothes.

* * *

"Your father will be worried if he finds out that you're not in your room or in the palace." Tomoyo whispered as they discreetly walked through the halls and into the palace grounds.

"Oh shit!"

"Mind you words, Sakura-chan!"

"Oops, sorry." Sticking her tongue out. "I forgot to leave a letter. Now, they might think I was being kidnap." Sakura paused for a moment before shrugging. "Oh well, maybe not."

"How do we get out?" Tomoyo asked.

"We go to the garden. People don't go there much at this hour, and then we can climb our way out of here. Let's hurry."

"It's so dark out here." The lavender haired girl whispered from behind.

"Don't worry, I know where to go." The auburn haired girl took the lavender haired girl's hand and tugged her down to crawl inside a small pipe like path between the Sakura trees.

"Phe-ew! Tomoyo-chan, you need mouthwash." Sakura blurted out when she smelled a warm stinking breath blowing on her face.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm here crawling behind you."

"Oh right." She sweats dropped. "Then who is-" She stops when a wet tongue licked her face.

"Keroberos! What are you doing here?" She hissed at her guardian. "Oh, never mind. We don't have time for this. Stop." The tiger ignored her command and kept licking her face.

"Keroberos! I command you to stop." She said in a tight voice that made the big cat listened. "And remind me not to feed you anymore meat. Your breath stinks like a pig. You're going on a diet." Kero growled in protests as if he understood her words.

"How do we climb that?" Tomoyo asked as soon as they were out of the tunnel and was confronted by a big mass of stones that surround the whole palace.

"Kero can carry us over it. Right, Kero?" Sakura gave her guardian a smile, but Kero turned his head away.

"Looks like your guardian disagree with your decision." Tomoyo laughed.

"Fine, you stubborn cat. I'll just use my magic instead." Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A star appeared on her forehead.

"I, who calls upon the powers of the Stars, path to the powers of the 88 constellations. Give me your light.

I call upon the powers of the Moon, the light in the midst of darkness. Give me wisdom.

And I call upon the powers of the Sun, source of power and glory. Give me strength.

Here me, I, Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of Clow summons you.

Release!" _(A/N: I just made this up, coz I forgot exactly what her chant is. Tee hee)_

The star on her head shines brightly and a soft glow started to surround her body as the power she called, heard her summons.

"I summon you, fly!" Wings started to grow on her back. "Hurry, Tomoyo-chan, wrap your arms around me and we'll fly over the wall." Tomoyo nodded and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura's wings started to flap and took them high from the ground and over the side of the massive stonewall. As soon as they landed on their feet, Tomoyo let go of her hold on Sakura and the wings disappeared.

"Kero, go back." Sakura commanded when she noticed her guardian followed them. Once again Kero ignored her command.

"Let it go, Saku-chan. He's only doing his job as your guardian AND he is just concern about you as his friend." Tomoyo said in defense for Kero.

"I know, but I just don't want him to get hurt. His kind is very rare and if some greedy people saw him they might do something bad." Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Nothing will happen to him. He's strong. Ne, Kero?" Tomoyo smiled when Kero licked her hand in response.

* * *

"We have to hurry, it's near dawn. Nana would have probably found out that I was gone." Sakura said as they walked in the middle of the waking market.

"You got that right. Look!" Tomoyo said. Sakura's eyes widen to where or more likely to whom Tomoyo was pointing a finger at. Five palace guards were walking over to them. She snatched Tomoyo's hand and they quickly ran.

"Sakura-chan, slow down." Tomoyo panted.

"Can't. Must. Get. Away. Quick." Sakura answered when she turned to check on the guards.

"Sakura, Watch out!" Tomoyo called out, but it was too late. Sakura hit her head very hard on the wooden door as it abruptly opens. She fell down on the ground with a silly smile on her face.

"Look... cute wittle... birdie... Tee hee... Birdie birdie... kawaii..." She mumbled as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! It's no use, she's out of order." Tomoyo looked around for help, but decided otherwise when she saw the guards two blocks away from them and closing.

"Kero, help me carry her." Tomoyo said, pulling the unconscious Sakura on Kero's back. "There! We can hide in there." She motioned Kero to follow her inside the big cart.

"We can hide here until, Sakura-chan wakes up."

_'I just hope she wakes up soon.'_ She thought, yawning. Minutes had turned into an hour and Sakura still hadn't woken up. Tomoyo yawned again and said, "Maybe a little sleep won't hurt." She closed her eyes and joined her best friend in dreamland. However, they were unaware that the cart started to move towards their destiny.

* * *

On the other side of the country lies a great city full of tradition, rich in culture, and magic. There, in the heart of the city lies the royal palace which cradles the descendants of the once powerful magician, Clow Reed.

"You called for us, your highness?" The blue-black haired young man with dark eyes asked.

"Yes, I felt a great power in our lands." The Queen with long black hair and pale skin said to the two young men kneeling before her.

"Great power? Are we being attack?" The other young man with chestnut hair and amber eyes asked in alarm, but his face and eyes showed no emotions.

"No, I can only feel one presence that holds such gift." The Queen replied.

"What do you want us to do, your grace?" Asked the blue-black hair young man.

"I want you to find that person and bring him to me. His presence here will surely cause great trouble if he falls into the wrong hands." The Queen said.

"As you wish." Both men said in unison and disappeared.

_**A/N: That's about it. Hope you like this one somehow. I'll update as soon as I can. Please don't forget to review! JA! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I was thinking if I edit this chapter or not. I'm guessing no, but wishing yes because I'm lazy to do an editing. Hehehe. Enjoy!**_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By Angel Strawberry

Chapter IV: Two Worlds. One Destiny.

"Ugh... Where- Ouch!" Sakura struggled to sit up, one hand rubbing the bump on her head.

"Where am I?" She asked as she finally took notice of her dark surroundings. "Hoeee- Oof!" An apple was shoved into her mouth.

"Shh... Be quiet. You'll give us away." Tomoyo whispered.

"Tomoyo-chan? Why is the floor moving?"

"The floor is moving, because we're inside a fruit cart. We hid you here, because the guards were on our trail, but I don't think they saw us." Tomoyo explained.

"Thanks, Tomo-chan, by the way, where are we going?" Sakura asked and then took a bite of the apple.

"Umm... I don't know." Tomoyo sweat dropped while Sakura choked on the food she was eating.

"You don't know?" She gasped between coughs.

"Well, inquiries were not a choice when the guards were after us."

"You're right." Sakura sighed. "Where's Kero?"

Tomoyo points at the sleeping figure beside Sakura and said, "He carried you here."

"Arigato, Kero." Sakura smiled as she pats Kero's head.

* * *

"I can sense him. He is near." The blue-black haired young man said to his descendent.

"Yes." The chestnut haired young man agreed and, "I thought mother was exaggerating, but she was right. Who ever he was, he held such great aura. I just hope he isn't an enemy."

"We must hurry. We have to get him before sundown." The blue-black haired young man said to his companion. Both men held their reins tightly, lifted their bodies a little bit from their saddles, and commanded their horses to run faster.

* * *

"I wonder what time is it now." Sakura said the thought in her mind aloud.

"I'll check." Tomoyo peered at the closed curtain door of the cart to check on the sun. "Around five in the afternoon. If my calculations are correct we've been traveling for eleven hours now."

"That explains why I am so tired." Sakura said as she settled her back against the basket of watermelons.

"Where do you think we're headed?" Tomoyo asked as she plucked one piece of seedless grape from a bag.

"I don't know, maybe to another city if we're traveling for hours."

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Mmm?" Sakura took another bit of her half-eaten apple.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"For awhile."

"How long is 'for awhile'?" Sakura stopped eating and looked at her best friend in concern.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I shouldn't have brought you here with me."

"Daijoubu, Saku-chan. I insist on coming, remember?" She smiled as she waved a hand of reassurance at her friend.

"Yes, but-"

"I just wanted to know how long we'll be gone, because I'm not sure if I brought us enough underwear." Sakura fell anime style.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"What?" Sakura blushed as she clears her throat and asked,

"You brought me underwear?"

"Of course! I started designing your undergarments since you have a good body." Tomoyo clasped her hands over her chest with bright stars in her eyes.

"Hoe..."

* * *

Two statues was on top of a cliff, a commonly sight for those passer by, but if you move closer two figures can be distinguished. Two young men sitting on top of their stallions stood regally on their place above the cliff looking for something they feel unusual.

"He's here. Somewhere. Should we start looking?" The blue-black hair young man asked.

"No, not yet. Let us wait and watch for a while. I have a feeling he'll be passing by between this valleys." The chestnut haired man answered.

"It's almost sundown. The Queen informed us that if we don't find him after sundown an unavoidable war can be predicted." The blue-black haired young man reminded.

"Don't worry. We will get him." The chestnut haired young man said as he narrowed his eyes at the passing fruit cart.

* * *

"I can't eat another fruit for the rest of my life." Sakura sighed, stroking her flat tummy.

"Un! I was thinking about sushi right now." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan, haven't you notice anything odd about Kero?"

"Umm." Tomoyo frowned as she studied the big cat. "No, why?"

"I notice that he is still asleep."

"Come to think of it, you're right."

"Kero... Kero..." Sakura patted Kero's back. "Oh no, Kero wake up." Fear started to grip her heart.

"Tomoyo-chan, he won't wake up." She whispered in concern. Her emerald eyes began to moisten.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry, he's just sleeping." Tomoyo said when she confirmed the animal's deep breaths and soft snoring.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he must be very tired. Lets leave him to rest."

"Okay."

"Why do you think we stop?" Tomoyo asked when they felt the cart halted.

"Shh... They're talking." She whispered and they leaned their ears to listen.

"Lets spend the night ere. This garbage we bring back and fourth between the two cities is killin' me back." The first man said grumpily.

"I told you not to spend the silver we have left to some damn fruits. We could have spent it into something that doesn't rot!" The other man complained.

"Don't blame me, people eat fruits!"

"Shut up you old gowk! C'mon lets unload."

"I think they stop arguing." Tomoyo whispered when the yelling stops.

"Do you think they'll check their cargo?" Sakura whispered.

"I hope not." Suddenly, both girls gasped and held their breaths when they heard footsteps walking on the sides of the cart. Time stood still for both of them, they could feel their hearts pounding in their ears, and could hear the shallow breaths they make. The noise from outside seems to be getting farther away, because the sound was faint and then it was gone. Both girls exhaled in relief.

"I think they're gone." Sakura whispered, but her griped on Tomoyo's hand never faltered.

"Mmm." Tomoyo gulped. She frantically nodded her answer for her throat had not seems to be working at the moment.

"Aaahh!" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed in surprise and fear when the curtain door of the cart opened abruptly.

* * *

_'Thud!'_ The chestnut haired young man's hand flew immediately over his heart and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" The blue-black haired young man asked.

"We must ride, quickly!" The chestnut haired man said and rode off, his eyes narrowed back at the fruit cart below. His companion followed him without any questions for he knows that answers would be given soon.

* * *

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two stowaways, I see." The man with crooked black teeth said smirking.

"Please, we're just asking for a ride." Sakura stammered.

"I never erd any asking from ye." The other man said with toothless smile.

"I..." Sakura started, but unable to go on.

"Now now, you are scarin the child, Reno." The toothless man said.

"Look there, Rene." Reno points at the big form beside Sakura. "That's a big animal you got there."

"The color is odd. I have never seen a white animal with yellow stripes in his body." Rene, the toothless guy said. Both girls shivered in fear when the man who was called Reno went inside the cart. "Holy smokes! It's a tiger!" Reno gasped when he learned what the animal was.

"A tiger, ye say? It could be worth a fortune!" Rene said, equally surprised.

"You two bitches get out." Reno commanded.

"No." Sakura said in the midst of fear.

"What did you say?" Reno hissed.

"I said, no. I will not leave my pet here alone with you." She said bravely, but she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Reno grabbed her by the upper arm painfully and leaned his head closer to hers, few inches away from actually touching her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gasped in fear for her friend.

"Listen, bitch. You are only a woman. Nothing you can say or do will make me fall into yer pathetic wagging tongue. I can do whatever I want with ye and no one can stop me." He hissed.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sakura stammered. She knows he was right, he could do anything he pleases including taking their maidenhead. Even if they struggled, fight, or scream no one will come to their aid, especially in the middle of the dessert. Reno shoved Sakura very hard outside that she nearly flew off from the cart.

"You." Reno points at Tomoyo. "If you don't want to get hurt, get out!" Tomoyo immediately followed his order and went to help Sakura on her feet.

"Please don't hurt him." Sakura pleaded when both men pulled the sleeping Kero out of the cart and into the ground.

"Don't ye worry. We won't do anything to harm such creature." Rene smiled evilly.

"Yes, the lord will not buy this animal if we marred its fine fur." Reno said. His eyes held a dark gleam.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo finally chocked out.

"This animal is very rare now days. It'll bring us many gold. It's a good thing I put sleeping liquid in some of the fruits or else we are going to have a hard time taming this animal." Reno answered while Rene nodded in agreement.

"You beast! No! I won't let you!" Yelled Sakura, but the two old men only laughed. Sakura knows that she can't use her power without giving out her identity, so she chants a silent prayer and decided to act now. Sakura tried to move as fast as she could to reach the dagger hanging around Reno's hips, but Reno had already anticipated her moves from the beginning. He gripped her wrist when her hand was an inch from actually touching his dagger and threw her on to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo started to help her best friend, but Rene got the hold of her from the back, gripping her upper arms painfully. Reno slapped Sakura very hard on the face until it was red. Sakura struggled to push him away, but to no avail. The man was straddling her. She tried fighting the weakness felt and the feeling of faintness.

"Don't sleep, bitch." He slapped Sakura once again. "I haven't told you what I plan to do with you and your friend here. We are going to sell you two in the black market and you'll make us rich." Sakura could no longer fight, she can hear Tomoyo crying and calling her name.

'_Help us…'_ She didn't want to give up.

'_Give me strength…'_ She wasn't called the Mistress of Clow, because she gave up.

'_I know…_' She always has hope.

'_You're here to…_' And she always believes everything is a test.

'_Protect me…'_ And so she will cling to her beliefs… her honor… her self…

As if someone heard her thought, she felt the deadly weighed of a man was no longer pinning her. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Reno lying on the ground with blood coming out from the cut on his lip. She blinked once. Twice. Just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't. It was real.

"Are you alright?" A man's deep voice asked. Sakura slowly looked up from his polished leather boots, black trousers, to his out stretched hand, and to his Eyes. Finally, her emerald eyes found a pair of striking amber eyes.

_**A/N: Four chapters down and 18 more to go. How do I know? I wrote this story of course! See you next week! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi everyone. I do apologize for the constant late uploads. I'm in college and there are a lot of things going on at this stage. I know some of you know how it feels. Thanks everyone for understanding and for the continued support. I don't really care about reviews as long as I know that someone likes the stories that I write is enough for me.  
**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

**Love Unexpected**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter 5: Kingdom of Evitar (Evi-ter)

There was a resounding heartbeat when their eyes met.

'_What is this strange feeling?'_ Sakura and the Amber eyed young man both thought to themselves. _'Who are you?'_

'_It's as if I've known him/her from before.'_

'This is stupid!' The amber-eyed young man shook the bothersome thoughts out of his mind.

"Are you deaf? I asked you, woman. Are you hurt?" The amber eyed young man asked coldly. Sakura blinked and shook her head to clear her foggy mind before she could finally remember what he had called her.

"Don't call me that! I have a name you know." Sakura said to the man who was now walking over to Reno. "Hey, I am talking to you. Don't be so rude!" Tomoyo went to her and helped her up.

"Are you unhurt, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I'm okay. What about you? That man didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, the man over there…" Tomoyo points at the blue-black haired young man who had his sword pointed at the back of Rene while waving a hand at them. The young man was wearing an odd smile on his face. "He helped me." Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Good. I think." Sakura replied and then looked over to where the amber eyed man was.

"Please have mercy on me, my Lord!" Rene pleaded.

"I am in no habit of hurting defenseless man. However, I never tolerated a man whose coward enough to hit a girl. What do you think I should do with you?" The chestnut haired young man asked. His amber eyes turned into flecks of icy citrine. Dark, cold, and menacing.

"Please let us go." Reno begged on his knees.

"Pathetic." The amber eyed young man spat in disgust. "Leave! Before I change my mind." Reno staggered on his feet and quickly ran towards their cart with Rene following behind.

"Who are you two?" Sakura stammered. Her eyes fixed on the man who saved her. The chestnut haired young man ignored her question.

"Let me introduce ourselves, ladies." The blue-black haired young man had finally said. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa (Spelling anyone? Sorry I forgot. I'll correct it next time) and my friend over there is—."

"None of your concern." The chestnut haired young man finished.

"Very well, sir." Sakura replied, a little bit annoyed at the guy's cold attitude. "Tomoyo and I are very grateful to the both you, sirs." She added.

"Ladies, I believe your animal is waking up." Eriol informed them as the big tiger yawned and stretched his body.

"Kero!" Sakura and Tomoyo both called happily. Sakura was relieved that her pet and guardian had finally woken up from his deep slumber.

"Where did you get that animal?" Eriol asked curiously.

"He was given to me." Sakura answered absentmindedly as she stroked Kero's mane.

"So he's your pet." Eriol stated.

"Yes and my loyal guardian." Sakura added as she pats Kero's head, but before Eriol could further his questioning his companion interrupted him.

"Let's go. I don't have time for this." He said as he walked passed her to his black stallion.

"We are not going with you. We don't even know who you are. What if you plan to kill us or something?" Sakura asked, hands on each side of her hips.

"If I wanted to, I should have let the bastard hurt you and sell you in the black market. Look, I don't give a damn if you come with us or not. It's your choice. It's either you walk in the middle of this dessert or ride with us." Sakura knew that he was right, so with a sigh she answered,

"Okay, I guess."

"You girl." The amber eyed young man points at Tomoyo.

"She has a name, you know" Sakura interrupted.

"You go ride with Eriol." He continued, ignoring what Sakura said. "And you, you come with me and better keep your mouth shut. I like peace and quiet." He said to Sakura.

'_Who does he think he is?'_ Sakura thought, her face flushed with annoyance. Both girls followed the two strange men to their stallions, settled themselves in the front, and started galloping to a destination unknown to them. Kerberos was trailing behind them.

"Where are you taking us?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of riding, but the man sitting behind her ignored her question.

"I am talking to you, BOY." Sakura smirked a little when she had finally got a reaction from the emotionless man. The chestnut haired young man frowned at what she had called him. No man or even woman had dared to call him names without getting away with it and certainly not this mere chit of a girl could get away with it either.

"Did I told you to shut you yap?" He snapped. He was about to tell her something mean, but it surprised him that the words came out differently.

"Well, for your information 'Mr. Almighty' I have the right to know where we are going."

"To my home." He replied.

"And where that might be?" She sighs patiently, albeit he ignored her once again. "You are not going to answer me, are you?"

"No." He said simply.

"But you just did." The chestnut haired young man raised one eyebrow at her and said,

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. I asked you about not answering me and you replied 'No', so basically that's an answer to my second question." The man silently sighed exasperatedly.

"If I answer your first question will you shut up and let me have some peace?"

"Umm… Okay." Sakura answered playfully.

"We are going to Evitar." Both Sakura and Tomoyo gasped in surprise.

"Evitar? But we can't!" Sakura stammered. "Mr… whoever you are, you can't possibly mean that. I mean, you can't. We can't!"

"And why the hell not? Tell me, are you hiding something from us? Or maybe you are an enemy on disguised?"

"Of course not!" Sakura lied. Her voice failed to maintain the cool tone she anticipated. She couldn't tell them that she was 'actually' an enemy for she was a Kinomoto and he was probably a Li or a people of the Li.

"Good, in that case we don't have any problems."

'I hope.' He finished in his mind. He knows that she was either lying or hiding something from him, because her voice had already given it away.

'_She smells very sweet. Like fresh cherry blossoms._' He thought as he took a whiffed of her scent whenever her hair flew to his face.

'_Good god man! What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about these stupid things. True, so maybe she smells nice, very nice— Argh! Stop it! Don't think! Don't think! Or better yet, don't smell!"_ He scolded himself silently. They rode for hours without changing their pace.

"Can't we take a moments rest?" Sakura asked as she shifted once again on her position. Her back and behind was killing her.

"Please?" She pleaded as she looked up to him. The chestnut haired young man felt uncomfortable under Sakura's emerald green eyes.

'_She has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen.'_ He thought, admiringly, but that didn't mean that he was going all too soft with her and instead the tone that came out of his mouth was rather harsh.

"No."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because the dessert isn't safe. There are poisonous scorpions, snakes, and even wolves everywhere. "

"Oh." Sakura finally decided not to argue and decided to bear with her 'very' uncomfortable position than to be worried about the dangers of the dessert.

"Here." He handed her his cloak when he noticed that she was rubbing her hands back and forth on her arms. "It's going to be very chilly tonight."

"Thank you." Sakura murmured, blushing at his concern.

'_What is this I felt? Why is my heart pounding so hard like this whenever he was looking at me or even just being near? Heavens, this is so confusing. I don't have time for this. I should be thinking what Tomoyo and I should do when we get to… to Evitar.'_ She thought. On the other hand, Eriol was smiling as he watched his descendent acts so unusual before the girl. He knows that the girl was special, but he was amazed of her power over his friend.

"Your friend, does he have any problem?" Tomoyo finally asked. She wanted to talk for such a long time, albeit she just didn't know what to say.

"No, he was just like that." Eriol answered, smiling.

"Always cold and uncaring?"

"On the surface, he just looks like it, but he is a good man." He chuckled at her question.

"Hmm, a friend knows his/her best friend more than any other person in the world." Tomoyo stated.

"Even their own parents?"

"Yes." Eriol only lifted his eyebrow. The smile on his handsome face was still unchanging. "Tell me, do you tell your parents the name of your beloved?"

"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan since the day I can remember."

"Forgive me." She murmured. She was a bit surprised at his revelation.

"Don't be. It was my fate not to have any parents, however I was never unhappy. Any how, about your question if I did have one I guess I wouldn't be able to tell them."

"Uh, Yes, me too. I tell Sakura most of my secrets. She helps me with my problems and I help her."

"Sakura? You mean her?" Eriol darted his gaze at the auburn length haired girl.

"Yes."

"I don't remember your name."

"Sorry, my name is Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo?"

"Un. Tomoyo Daidouji."

'_Daidouji… a very peculiar name. I must check it when we get back.'_ He thought.

"How long before we reach your Kingdom?" Tomoyo asked. As if the chestnut haired young man heard her question, he replied,

"We are here." Sakura and Tomoyo gazed at the great massive city before them. Surrounded by quite a number of enormous stone bricks was Evitar, the one of the most powerful Kingdom in the country.

'_What have I done?'_ Sakura swallowed hard.

**_Author's Note: I hope you like it guys and please keep reading my fics! Tell me all watcha think, k? JA!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Allo. How was everybody's Halloween? I bought lots of candies, but i didn't even get to give away everything so now i have to eat it. Oh well, i like chocolates. Tee Hee. Um, so here's another installment of the long awaited chapter. I do apologize for my irresponsible updating. Please Enjoy!**_

_**Dictionary:**_

_**Mei li : Beautiful**_

_**Zao an: Good morning**_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter VI: The Royal Li

'_Never in my life have I found my self in a very awkward position.'_ Sakura thought. They had arrived at the fortress of the Evitar. It was in the middle of the night when they had finally reached their destination, so no one bothered them.

"Where is your home?" Sakura yawned. She was very tired and was forcing herself to stay awake. They have ridden for hours without any food or rest. The chestnut haired man didn't bother to answer her, but continue to guide his stallion towards the heart of the city, the Palace. Sakura was about to open her mouth, albeit changed her mind, because it was no use arguing to him about it and she was really tired. She looked to see Tomoyo who already fell asleep with her head against Eriol's chest. She wanted to do the same thing, though she wasn't sure if the man behind her would allow her to be 'that' close to him.

_'No, I don't think so.'_ Sakura thought as she yawned again.

The stoic young man saw Sakura yawned again, he was aware of how tired she was maybe even as tired as him although the training he did everyday made his body last longer than any other human being. He can with stand days without sleep and still keeps his strength. He learned that preserving the mind, heart, and spirit was the key to unlock great strength. Sakura made another big-mouthed yawn. He could see that she was fighting slumber; he felt his heart go soft at the girl. He never understood why and he didn't like it one bit, then how come he was pulling her to him? Why did he let her rest against his chest? Why did it felt so good? The Amber eyed man shook the silly thoughts out of his head.

"I hope you will not bring anymore trouble with you than you already have." He said quietly and Sakura only snuggled more comfortably to him with a small smile curving on her face. Four figures rode silently into the night with two of them asleep.

"They are really drained." Eriol said in a low voice.

"Yes, but we will wake them up when we get there." The Amber eyed man waited as the massive oak wood and metal gate of the palace started opening for them. Sakura and Tomoyo were still asleep even with the loud creaking sound and banging chains.

"Her highness awaits in the throne room, young masters." A servant girl informed as soon as the riders halted in front of the steps of the palace.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Eriol said. His attention went back to the sleeping figure against him.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo, wake up dear."

"Mmm..." Tomoyo stirred.

"Wake up. We are here." Eriol said as he continued to shake her gently.

"Girl, wake up." The amber-eyed man said a bit loud.

"No... Five more minutes, Nana..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. The Chestnut haired man rolled his eyes.

"I am not your maid, gather yourself we're here and you can find your self sleeping on a soft warm bed tonight." He said, though he wouldn't mind if she slept with him. Stop. Hold that thought and rewind. What was he thinking? He was sure that the girl was still a virgin, a very desirable virgin. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying every minute of their intimate position. She was very warm and soft. Her skin was a bit tanned from the sun and it felt very smooth and her scent was intoxicating. She smells like cherry blossoms just like her name.

"Ying Fa." He whispered to himself, loving the words that came rolling smoothly out from his mouth.

"Let's go. Wake up or I'll toss you in a tub of cold water." He threatened on her ear. Sakura stirred and tried to wake up even when her body was against it. Both men unmounted their mouth-foaming stallions and pulled the half-asleep and half-awake women to the ground. The men supported the women on their feet, so they wouldn't stumble and fall on the ground. Eriol swept Tomoyo from her feet until they arrived at the throne room. The Amber eyed man however, did no such thing, but hold Sakura to him as they walked through the halls of the Li palace.

"Wake her up." The Amber eyed man said to Eriol as they stopped in front of the door of the throne room.

"They are here, you highness." Wei informed to the imposing figure sitting in front of him.

"Let them in." The Queen ordered.

"Tomoyo dear, you really have to wake up now." Eriol murmured, causing Tomoyo to slowly stir awake.

"Girl, wake up." The Amber eyed man (I am getting tired of not using his real name = sweat dropped =) shook Sakura gently.

"No... Don't wan...to" Sakura trailed off.

"Wake up!" He said harshly yet Sakura continues to ignore him.

"I'm getting tired of this." He mumbled coldly under his breath and did the last thing Sakura would think he would never do. Sakura's eyes shot open. Her breath caught in her throat. She was stunned beyond belief. The Chestnut haired man was kissing her fiercely. This was her first kiss. She once dreamed that her first kiss was from the man she loved and the kiss would be soft and gentle, but she found herself responding with the same fervor to his assault. She didn't realize that her arms had snaked around his neck, clinging tightly to him, not wanting to let go.

"Glad you could join us." Eriol chuckled.

"That was so kawaii, Saku-chan!" Tomoyo sighed, eyes twinkling. Sakura blushed furiously. She couldn't make herself look at the man who gave her first kiss and without even looking, she could feel him smirking. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when the door opens and an old man appears.

"She will see you now." Wei said as he bowed.

"Let's go." The Chestnut haired man pushed Sakura gently by placing a hand on her back. Sakura swallowed nervously knowing that she was about to meet the Queen, the leader of her Kingdom's enemy. As they walked over and closer inside the room, she could feel a blue aura just ahead. Sakura blinked and adjusted her eyes from the dim lit room. As they get closer and closer, she could make a tall slim figure sitting on the royal throne. Sakura knows that this was the Queen.

"Welcome home, son and you too Eriol." The Queen greeted as she stood up and walked slowly over to them. Sakura stared at the woman in front of them and concluded that she was beautiful. The Queen had a very long raven black hair that falls right pass her knees. It was adorned with clips and tied in a Chinese hairstyle. Her skin was fare and smooth, her lips was soft and red as blood. She looked emotionless. However her eyes gave it away. Her eyes were black yet soft at the same time.

_'Wait a minute. Son? You mean we have been traveling with the Li prince all along? Who could it be? It must be Eriol since he has the closest hair and eye color as the Queen.'_ Sakura thought. Both men bowed.

"Yes, Mother." Sakura's emerald eyes widen in surprise. She never expected that the Amber eyed man was the Prince.

"Is this girl the one?" The Queen asked even though she already knows the answer. She could feel a great pink aura surrounding the young woman. She smiled inwardly in relief that she poses no threat to them for it was concluded that such color was considered good.

"Yes, Mother." The Prince answered. Sakura watched the Queen walked closer to them or should she say to her and found herself looking at the regal woman. Waking her self mentally, she took a step back and curtsied as the way she was taught.

"Your Highness." Sakura saluted in a soft voice. She couldn't risk getting the Queen angry, especially in their position right now.

"What is your name, child?" The Queen asked.

"Sakura." Sakura said simply, her head bowed. She couldn't give her last name for it will cause a great trouble for her family.

"Mmm, Sakura. You mean cherry blossom?" The Queen asked again. She noticed that Sakura never mentioned her last name and it gave her a great amount of doubt and curiosity.

"Yes, your highness. My mother Nadeshiko named me after her favorite flower."

"You have a lovely name." The Queen said.

_'Nadeshiko...'_ The Queen's curiosity moved another notch when she heard that familiar name.

"Thank you, your highness."

"I am Queen Li Yelan, reigning ruler of Evitar. It's nice meeting you, Sakura. And you my dear, what is your name?" Queen Yelan asked as she turned her attention to the lavender-eyed young woman.

"Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo, Yelan-sama." Tomoyo curtsied perfectly just like the princess she was.

'Daidouji... This is getting interesting.' Queen Yelan thought as she smiled at Tomoyo.

"Xiao Lang, Eriol, escort these lovely ladies to their room." Queen Yelan ordered. "I have your room readied. I know both of you are very tired, so follow them and they will show you to your sleeping quarters. We will talk again tomorrow morning at breakfast regarding your journey."

"Thank you, your highness." Both young women said in unison. Xiao Lang, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo waited for the Queen to depart the room before they leave.

"Eriol, you take them. I have more important things to do than to play nanny with a bunch of girls." Xiao Lang said, glaring at Sakura.

"As you wish my little descendant." Eriol answered and then smiled when Xiao Lang glared at him also. He knows that Xiao Lang hated to be called his little descendent even if it was true. Sakura watched the Amber eyed man leave the room; she was confused about his attitude and shrugged away the confusing thought at the moment and followed Eriol to their rooms for sleep was the only important thing in her mind right now.

"What is it?" Xiao Lang asked the servant as he continues his morning hand to hand combat training.

"Her highness calls for you, my Prince." The young boy stammered nervously. Xiao Lang smirked at how foolish people were to be scared of him, but he didn't care. He liked them to be scared of him. He didn't care what they think. He knows that many called him cold and uncaring. Some think he was vicious and lethal. And he never gave a damn about it.

"Where is she?"

"In her study, your highness."

"Okay. Leave." The servant boy bowed and hastily left. Xiao Lang showered and changed and headed to his mother's study room. He knocked on the door and went in when he was given permission. He bowed to her mother and asked,

"Zao an." He greeted. "You called for me, Mother?""

"Yes, my son. Sit down." Queen Yelan answered as she put the book down on the table.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I believe you already know that she possess great aura."

"Yes, I felt it before I even met her. I couldn't believe it at first when I found out that a mere girl has that amount of power in her."

"Have you also noticed her color?"

"I was pink. I was relieved about that yet I still have my doubts."

"I know it is very obvious last night that she was reluctant to reveal her real identity. Did she tell you anything?"

"No, mother."

"And her friend, Tomoyo Daidouji also intrigues me."

Xiao Lang nodded in agreement. "She has the name of the royal Daidouji family. I have my suspicions that she is of noble blood."

"And what about the girl Sakura?"

"She too, I suppose."

"I concur. I seem to recall the Kinomoto King to have emerald eyes and have a daughter of her age." Xiao Lang nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyhow, I also called you about another matter." Xiao Lang's eyebrows furrowed; he had a bad feeling about this and Yelan continued.

"Have you noticed how her aura and yours seems to be attracted to each other?"

"I felt it, yes." He frowned, not liking the way the conversation headed.

"She's the one, Xiao Lang."

"No." He said sternly.

"I know you felt and aware of it. You couldn't change the fact that she is your destiny. It was predicted before you were born to this world." Xiao Lang abruptly stood up, knocking the chair down. His face was cold.

"She's not. I make my own destiny. I will not do what you wanted me to do just because of some preposterous fate! If you'll excuse me, Mother. I believe we have a breakfast to attend to." With that, he bowed and left her Mother alone.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan..." Sakura mumbled something under breath and turned her back to the person who was calling her.

"Sakura-chan, wake up. We have to join the Queen at breakfast this morning." Tomoyo shook her best friend awake.

"Hoe!" Sakura bolted from her bed when she remembered about last night and quickly got out of the bed and fumbled with her clothes. She didn't notice an amused Tomoyo behind her.

"Ohayo, Saku-chan." Tomoyo greeted with a smile.

"Hoe, Gomen, Tomo-chan. Ohayo." Sakura smiled back.

"The maid brought us some fresh clothes. Yours is over there." Tomoyo pointed at the closet where a light pink silk dress was hanging.

"Arigato, Tomo-chan."

"Umm... Saku-chan?"

"Mmm?" Sakura asked as she undresses herself and changed to her new one.

"Gomen."

"For what?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Daijoubu?"

"Iie, I mean. I shouldn't have told them about my last name. It would surely give our identities away."

"It's alright. I know you did not do it purposely."

"Arigato."

"Shall we go to breakfast? We wouldn't want to be late and besides, I'm hungry." Tomoyo laughed.

"Good morning! Now I'm sure that my day will get better and better now that I have seen two lovely ladies first thing in the morning, especially the lovely lady Tomoyo." Eriol greeted them cheerfully. Tomoyo blushed at his gaze.

"Good morning, Hiiragizawa-san." Both girls greeted.

"Please, just Eriol. The royal family will be here soon, please follow me to your seats." Eriol said, but before they could go any further, women's voices were heard echoing closely to the room. The door to the dining hall bursts open and four lovely women came walking in. They chatted animatedly, but abruptly stopped when they saw Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Oh no." Eriol said, slapping his head with his palm. "I suggest you run."

"Eh?" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Eriol, then to each other. They were confused and didn't know what he meant until the four women ran like a bull in stampede towards them.

"Hoe!" Sakura looked both ways for a place to hide, but it was too late. The women were like vultures circling their prey as they excitedly surrounded her and Tomoyo.

"Mei li!" The four women exclaimed as they studied the two adorable girls.

"Oh they have such lovely skin. It's so soft." One woman commented as they pinched and poked slightly at their skin. Sakura and Tomoyo swallowed and sweat drops.

"And their hair is so shiny." The other woman said and the rest said "Ahh..." As they lightly touched and pulled Sakura and Tomoyo's hair.

"Mei li! They shrieked with excitement.

'Hoe… Who are these people?' Sakura thought, sweat dropped.

_**A/N: Hope ya'll like this chapter. Please don't forget to review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. JA!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! I feel so bad for not updating for a very long time and I do understand how it feels like to have a story you really like but not having it updated or just suddenly dropped by the author. Rest assured that I will never do that. This story was finished years ago and I pulled it out for the reason of editing it, but I find myself not being able to do so coz of how demanding reality is. So, I decided to post 2 new chapters and another 2 next week. This time I mean it. Please do keep in mind that the story, or should I say grammar, still need some tweaking for I just read through each chapter, but do Enjoy reading! **_

_**Dictionary:**_

_**Ohayo (Good morning)**_

_**Dame (Stop)**_

_**Tetsudau (Help)**_

_****_**Love Unexpected**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter VII: Identity

"Eriol-san, tetsudau." Mouthed Tomoyo and Eriol could only scratch his head helplessly.

"Mei li." The four girls said again in unison. "Even their voices are cute!"

"I wish I have your eyes." One woman said as she cupped Sakura's face.

"Oh look, this one has lavender eyes!" The other girl sighed dreamily.

"Aww!" Sakura's eyes widen when the next woman unexpectedly rubbed her cheeks against hers. Red-hot tomatoes started to fill her face and her hair started to curl.

"Kya! Hentai!" Sakura panicked and pushed the woman rather hard. The other women caught their sister just in time before she completely fell off on the marbled floor. All eyes were upon her.

'Oh no, they're sure going to hate me now.' Sakura thought and took one step back.

"Gomen nasai." Sakura bowed several times and continued, "I didn't mean to do that. I was just surprised. Gomen!" But the women's gaze never wavers. Sakura started to get uncomfortable with their gazes directly on her. She swallowed as the women walked and tower over her.

"Ano…"

"Xiao Lang must be so proud!"

"Uh-huh."

"I suggest you all let go of the poor girl if you all don't want me to ship you off in your palaces." Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and the four women stopped when they heard a familiar voice. They looked at the door and saw Queen Yelan entered the room.

"I said let them go." Queen Yelan ordered. The four women groaned in protests and did what they were told to do.

"Zao an, girls." Queen Yelan greeted as she walked over to her seat at the head of the table.

"Zao an?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"It means good morning."

"Oh."

"Good morning, Li-sama." Sakura and Tomoyo curtsied. The Queen sat down and the rest followed.

"Wei, where's my son?" Queen Yelan asked when she noticed her son wasn't around.

"He is on his way, your highness." Wei replied as he stopped beside the Queen with fresh napkin on his arm.

"I see, then let us all start." The Queen took the napkin from Wei and placed it on her lap. She motioned everyone to start eating.

"Zao an, Mother, Sisters, Eriol…" Xiao Lang greeted and his family greeted him back. "And to you two." He added lamely as he glared at Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped. She didn't have any ideas why he was glaring at her.

"Have some manners towards our guests, Xiao Lang." Xiao Lang only shrugged, nonchalant and went to his sit at the opposite side from the Queen. As the heir to the throne of Evitar, he was groomed to be a respectable King. He studied all was to know about everything, to history from the modern age. He was taught how to fight using Chinese and foreign weaponry. Also, many techniques in hand to hand combat.

"Please forgive my daughters, girls. They tend to get too excited over pretty little things." The Queen said after a sip of her tea.

"Daughters?" Tomoyo asked. Both She and Sakura thought that Xiao Lang was the only child.

"I guess I never mention it and my daughters' rudeness didn't help either." The four women stick out their tongues.

"These are my daughters, Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Feimie. (sorry, but I don't know who is the oldest and the youngest)." Each woman waved a hand as her name was called.

"What's your name?" The woman called Fuutie asked Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Sakura what?"

"Umm… Ano… Sakura K-Kino—"

"Aaargh!" Sakura was cut off by an ear-piercing scream.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as they all stood up.

"It came from the court yard." Queen Yelan said. Shouts and screams continued. Sakura and the others went to the dining room balcony over looking the courtyard. Then they saw people scrambling everywhere and guards with weapons at hand.

"What do you think is happening, Xiao Lang?" Xiefa asked in concern. Xiao Lang's face was emotionless, but his eyes narrowed at the scene below them. Suddenly, the door in the room burst open and a guard came running inside. He bowed down before the royal family and said in urgency.

"Your highness, a big animal has escaped and we don't know where it came from."

"What animal?" Queen Yelan asked. She didn't know any animal that would cause such havoc in the palace.

"A big tiger, your highness. It's an unusual one for it is white and has big yellow stripes on his body."

'_Tiger?'_ Sakura thought and wondered why she had the feeling that she forgot something or someone. A big roar almost shook the palace and Sakura's eyes widen. Tomoyo tugged Sakura's hand, eyes furrowed in concern. Another roar came and the screams and yelling grew.

"Kero!" Sakura called out and rushed from the room to where her forgotten pet was. Eriol, Tomoyo, and the royal family followed. When Sakura reached the courtyard, she saw the panic and fears of the people and she knew that it was all her fault.

"Dame!" Sakura called out as soon as she saw a guard ready to throw a sphere at her pet. Unfortunately, the guard didn't hear her and maneuvered his stance, ready to throw his weapon at the animal. Without thinking, Sakura ran and threw herself in front of her animal. Everyone in the courtyard gasped in fear as they saw the girl ran towards the ferocious beast.

"Move out, girl! The animal is dangerous!" The guard shouted.

"Xiao Lang, do something! The animal's going hurt, Sakura!" Fanren said as they watched Sakura and the beast in horror.

"Son, go and help her." Queen Yelan ordered when she noticed Xiao Lang still stood unmoved from his place next to his sisters.

"Do not fret your highness. Sakura isn't going to get hurt." Eriol answered with a smile.

"What do you mean she's going to be fine?" The four women asked impatiently. They still didn't think that Sakura was safe. Queen Yelan only lifted one delicate raven brow and turned her attention back at the center of all the commotion.

"Get away from there, Sakura!" Feimie called out.

"Dame! Please Dame, he didn't mean to cause any harm." Sakura pleaded with her arms outstretched.

"What do you mean? That kind of animal is dangerous. Get away from him. Now." The guard ordered, clutching the sphere more tightly.

"No! It's my fault. Please don't hurt him. Please don't hurt my pet!" The whole courtyard froze and a collective gasped was heard from every person. Murmurs filled the place.

"That is her pet?" Xiefa squeaked in disbelief. All of them couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"What are you talking about? That beast is your pet?" The guard asked. His sphere was no longer held above his head, but to his side. Sakura could only nod her head in reply. She then turned to face her pet and knelt beside him.

"Gomen nasai, Kero-chan. It's entirely my fault. Sorry, I forgot you." She said, tears filling her eyes. Kero turned his furry head away.

"Please, Kero-chan, forgive me?" The great animal continued to ignore her. An idea came popping inside her mind like popcorn, make that butter popcorn (YUM! He he he =p)

"Will you forgive me if I offer you a big delicious scrumptious sweet cake?" She asked sweetly. This had gotten the animal's attention; his furry ears perked up rigidly, so Sakura continues,

"I'll even put lots and lots of icing." And the next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the ground with Kero licking her face.

"I take it you forgive me." She laughed. "Kero-chan, dame. That tickles." Everyone's mouths almost hit the ground in utter surprise and disbelief. They still couldn't believe that the girl was telling the truth. The four sisters with mouths agape, Tomoyo and Eriol with smiles on their faces, Queen Yelan stood with a mysterious light in her eyes, and Xiao Lang with his emotionless masked, albeit an unnoticeable hint of admiration sparked in his eyes.

"Wei?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Tell Sakura I want her in my throne room and tell her to bring Tomoyo with her." The Queen ordered.

"As you wish, your highness." Wei bowed until the Queen left, leaving the others behind.

* * *

The trouble was gone and the people started to dispersed and went to their previous tasks with a sighed of relief. However, the tension still hung in the air. People started to spread gossips about what happened. Each person exchanged information from what they have seen and heard. The fact that the tiger were a girl's pet was utterly impossible to be true; howbeit the truth was proven before their own eyes. They were amazed with the girl's courage to stand up between the beast and an armed man.

"Hello, Kero-chan." Tomoyo greeted when She, Eriol, and the four sisters walked over to Sakura and Kero. Tomoyo patted Kero's head and in return, Kero licked her hand that causes her to giggle.

"Eriol-san, Umm… Ano… I kind of promised Kero something to eat, so umm… I hope you don't mind if—?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell the cook to prepare the cake you promised him." Eriol said with a smile.

"Arigato!" Sakura bowed.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she noticed the four sisters squirmed uncomfortably behind Eriol and Tomoyo, peering at Kero. Her eyes widen when she finally understood their behavior.

"Gomen, but Kero is pretty harmless unless you did something horrible to my friends, to him self, and most especially to me." She said reassuringly although the women still had their doubts and never left their place. Sakura could not blame them, because she fully understood what they felt. The first time she saw Kero, she was scared and the thought of being eaten by the big cat never left her mind for a whole month, even though she had the feeling that she could trust the great beast.

"It'll get some time to get use to the idea of the tiger being your pet AND a harmless one at that." Eriol said.

"Yes. Please don't worry. I'll try to keep him within my sight." Sakura said.

"You better be. You've caused too much trouble as it is." Came a hard voice. Sakura and the others turned to look at Xiao Lang who was silently listening to them from his place.

"Gomen nasai! Please forgive the trouble we've caused your family." Sakura bowed apologetically.

"Forgive my intrusions, but Lady Sakura, Lady Tomoyo, the Queen wishes to speak to the two of you." Wei said after e bowed down.

'_Oh no, she must be very angry from what happened.'_ Sakura thought, worried.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, the Queen has just something to ask you." Eriol said as if he read her mind.

'_Do people here know how to read minds or am I just too predictable?_' She thought as she and Tomoyo followed Wei with the not so happy Kero beside her.

"I'll feed you later, Kero-chan. Right now we have to talk to the Queen first." Sakura said. An unpleasant rumble from Kero's throat was his only answer, indicating that he was displeased. Wei opens the door and motioned them to come inside.

"Good, both of you are here." Queen Yelan said from her throne.

"Yes, Li-sama." The girls said in unison.

"I called you both here, because it's a matter of importance." Queen Yelan said as she stood up slowly.

"There's no need to fret, child. I'm not going to do anything to either of you unless it's a matter of crime, which I don't think you two have committed." She added when she saw Sakura bit her lower lip.

"I will get straight to the point. Tell me who you two really are. It is impossible for a girl like you, my dear to have a great animal such as this…" She points at Kero, who were busy licking his paws clean. "To be a mere pet."

"I have my guesses from the beginning and my curiosity seems to be getting stronger every minute you two are here. Daidouji."

"Hai, Li-sama?" Tomoyo asked.

"Your name is the same as the royal Daidouji family of Le Vernis. Tell me, are you related to them?" Tomoyo was silent for a moment, then turned her head to Sakura and gave her an apologetic look. Sakura nodded, telling her that it was okay. Tomoyo bowed to the Queen and said,

"Hai. Daidouji Tomoyo-hime of Le Vernis. The only daughter and heir to the throne of Daidouji Sonomi-sama." Queen Yelan wasn't surprised and only nod in answer.

"Who are you, Sakura?" Sakura took a deep breath and silently prayed that her revelations would not cause great threat to her family.

"Kinomoto Sakura-hime of Crystallin (Cry-sa-lin). The youngest and only daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka-sama."

"I thought as much, although that wasn't my true question. Who are you?" The Queen asked again. Sakura looked at her with a puzzled face. She didn't have any idea what the Queen meant.

"I don't understand." Sakura said.

"Who are you? I believe you are more than a royalty. Who are you, Kinomoto Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widen, a small gasp escaped her lips silently.

_**A/N: Well, I know this chapter wasn't very good, because I was having a writer's block when I wrote this. I'll just get back to you on the next chapter. Please Review. JA NE! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: If you haven't read my A/N from the previous chapter, please do so. **_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By Angel Strawberry

Chapter VIII: Revealed

Sakura swallowed. She now fully understood what the Queen meant. Sakura's mind was running in full speed, thinking of some reason out of this situation.

"I am Kinomoto Sakura-hime." She stuttered. "That's who I am. Forgive me, Yelan-sama, but that's all I can really say."

Queen Yelan was silent for a moment, pacing the marbled floor two times, back and forth. "Very well, I won't pursue this matter anymore for time will reveal all. However, I hope you young ladies know that you two are in an enemy's land. Princess Tomoyo, your kingdom isn't at war with Evitar, so I will send you back to Le Vernis first thing in the morning." The Queen said when she faced them again.

"I'm sorry Yelan-sama, but I will not leave my friend alone. I wish to stay here with her." Tomoyo said bravely.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whispered, taking hold of Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's hand lightly and gave her a small smile and turned her attention back to the Queen.

"Are you sure of this decision? I'll tell you now, Princess; Crystallin is Evitar's enemy. That would make Princess Sakura an enemy of this land." Sakura felt horribly uncomfortable under the pair of the Queen's black eyes.

"Ransom is the only way to gain your freedom, Princess Sakura. It's the Law of War. Until the ransom isn't in the Li's hands, you will remain here as a captive."

Sakura took a deep breath and made a brave front, even though inside she could feel her heart beating nervously. "I understand. I know the Laws of War. I also know that I am at your mercy."

The Queen's serious features soften a little. "Do not fear for I shall not put you in a prison. You shall keep your room and will be treated like a guest, although you will be guarded at al times."

"Thank you, Yelan-sama." Both girls said in unison.

"You two are dismissed. Go on and feed your pet and Sakura?"

"Yes, Yelan-sama?"

"Tomorrow morning, the person who will guard you will be knocking at your door. I suggest you wake up early." Sakura nodded before they curtsied to leave.

* * *

Sakura gave a loud sigh of relief. "I was so scared. I thought she would throw me in the dungeon or something for learning I am their enemy's daughter."

"But that wasn't so bad, Ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Un." Sakura answered simply.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked when she saw Sakura bit her lower lip. Tomoyo knew Sakura since they were little, so she already knew when her best friend is sad, angry, and happy while trying not to show it to the world.

"I am not." She sighed. "I am worried about how would this affect my Kingdom, especially my family, Tomoyo-chan."

"Don't worry, Saku-chan, I think Yelan-sama isn't as bad as what your Oniichan was telling you."

"I also think so too, but I can't help it. This is entirely fault. If I didn't ran away this wouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm sorry you got into my mess, Tomo-chan."

Tomoyo sighed in frustration. "Saku-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that it's okay. I was the one who insisted on coming and it's not your fault. I know that running away isn't the best solution with your problem, but I understand why you did it and I can't blame you."

"Arigato, Tomo-chan." Sakura smiled and gave her best friend a hug, which hugged her in return. A loud grumbling of stomach interrupted their girly moment. Both girls sweat drops.

"Like mistress like guardian." Tomoyo said, laughing.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, blushing. She knew what her friend meant. Tomoyo's laughter grew when the grumbling increased.

"C'mon, let's feed, Kero-chan." Tomoyo just laughed, avoiding her best friend's question.

"Mou, Tomo-chan. No fair! Hey, wait for me!" Sakura followed her best friend and guardian's retreating back.

The Sun's incredible light reflected beautifully against the magnificent custom-made dragon sword. The sword was raised above and swung forward and then from side to side in an incredible speed. At this moment, the magnificent heavy sword wasn't visible to the naked eyes, but only the faint swishing sound could be heard.

The young man's muscles bunched up in hard mounds on his arms, sweat bathe his tanned sculpted body. The fresh breeze played with his Chestnut hair making it messier than it already was.

"So we were right all along."

"Yes. Both of them are Princesses, although Sakura is exceptional." The woman's long almost ankle length hair danced gracefully along with the breeze.

_'Yes, she is… Oh shit! Shut up! Stop it. Stop it.'_ The Chestnut haired young man scolded himself.

"She is a Kinomoto." The Black haired woman informed making the young man stop from maneuvering his sword.

"An enemy." He said simply and the woman nodded.

"Yes, but she will be treated like a guest." The young man sneered.

"I have a task for you, my son." The young man's eyes were closed as he inhaled and exhaled causing all his muscles to relax from the strenuous activity.

"She is your job. You will guard her all the time." Lids flew open revealing a pair of intense Amber eyes who were now narrowed directly at the woman.

"You want me to baby-sit?"

"She is very important to us."

"I will not do it." The Amber eyed young man sheathed his sword back to its rightful place.

"Xiao Lang."

"I'm sorry, mother, but I will not do it." Xiao Lang said again.

"It is not a request, but an order from your Queen."

Xiao Lang glared at his mother, and then bowed. "As you wish, Yelan-sama."

* * *

"Fly piggy, fly… kawaii little piggy… he he he… here piggy piggy… fly…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep with a silly smile on her sleeping face, unaware of the knocking on the door. She frowned unconsciously when the sound came a bit louder.

"No…" She continued mumbling in her sleep, fighting the urge to wake up. She rolled over her bed and clutched the blanket over her head. An unintelligible sound came from the door and the knock grew into pounding.

"Go away. Go awa— (Yawn)." Sakura chanted sleepily.

The grumbling sound didn't stop. In fact, it grew more unintelligible and if anyone heard it, they would surely cower in fear. Whoever was on the other side of the door were in his wit ends of patience. The door handle moved and shook a little bit, after a few seconds the door creaked open. The figure moved stealthily without making a sound and continued to grumble incoherently under his breath when he heard Sakura mumbled something about pigs flying over the rainbow under her pink flowery sheets.

The tall muscular figure moved closer until he was beside the bed and reached over, grabbing the thick blanket and pulled it out hastily from the owner who was cocooned in it. At the moment, the sleeping figure was revealed, the man gasped in surprise. Deep Amber eyes raked over the sleeping figure that was curled in a ball like a child in her sleep. Sakura's knees were up to her chest; one arm pillowing her head and the other was folded between her knees and chest. She was wearing a baby pink sleeveless nightgown with her hair fan like a second blanket over her. The Amber eyed man thought about running his hands through the thick mass of Auburn hair that looked like a wild fire under the sun's blinding rays.

_'She looks so innocent and beautiful like an angel.'_ He thought and then frowned at the other thing he also noticed.

_'She also looked so fragile.'_ His frowned deepens, he didn't understand what he was feeling towards the girl sleeping in front of him, but his mind had conjured up a grim decision that no one in this world would dare hurt her and lived to tell about it. He will protect her, he vowed.

"I don't know what you did to make me feel this way, but I hope that time will fade this unnerving feeling you instill on me." He murmured mostly to himself. The man shook his thoughts— which he thinks was stupid and a waste of time— out of his mind and decided to do what he was supposed to do when he came here to her room in the first place.

"Wake up." He said.

"Wake up." He repeated before shaking the girl's shoulder, but Sakura wouldn't budge.

"No! Piggy fly… He he he…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep and moved to her side, facing the man who was trying to wake her up. The man grumbled again and sighed exasperatedly. His Amber eyes surveyed around the room and a small glint of mischief lighted in his eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Sakura screamed as she bolted up from her bed.

"Glad you're awake." A snicker touched the young man's face. Panting very hard for air from the scream she conjured up, Sakura narrowed her Emerald eyes in annoyance.

"You!"

"Your scream almost made the whole Palace crumble to the ground."

"Why did you do that for?" A very wet Sakura demanded.

"To wake you up, of course." He said in a very calm manner, although the smug look never left his face.

"You could have waked me up in a nice way! Knocking on my door and calling me is one for example."

"That's two example." He corrected.

"Grr…"

"Wipe that look on your face; you almost look like your ugly pet kitty."

_'Did he just say I'm ugly?_' Sakura thought, now she was getting pissed.

"I do not! And Keroberos is not a kitty! He's a tiger."

"Whatever." He shrugged, nonchalant. "I pity how your Nana wakes you up. Man, I think if the whole Palace was attacked you wouldn't even notice it. Plus, you drool when you sleep."

"I do not! Hey, why are you here anyway and where are you going?" She asked at the retreating back of the Prince. Xiao Lang stopped at the door, turned his head to her and said before leaving.

"I am your guard, I think you already know that, but I guess you forgot. Meet me outside at the court yard after breakfast. Don't be late. I hate it when people make me wait." With that, the door closed with a click from the knob. Sakura's mouth was a bit agape. She didn't realized that the door opens again and Xiao Lang's head pop in. "Oh, and closed that mouth of yours, I can still smell your morning breath. It's stinks by the way." He added and totally left.

Sakura's mouth shut rather fast, her teeth banged with each other making her crunched her nose at the slight pain. When her foggy mind cleared up and the consciousness of reality hit her, her hands flew to her head, tugging her Auburn tangled locks from their roots.

"Argh! He's unbelievable! How dare he! Ugh, I hate him!"

_'No, you don't. You like him._' Her conscience thought stated.

"Shut up. I do not, besides, he was like my brother." Sakura said to herself.

_'Keep telling yourself that and yeah, yeah, he was like your brother when pouring a bucket full of cold water when it's hard to wake you up.' _

"You should be on my side." Sakura jumped out of her bed and started to undress her self.

_'I am, but I am you, remember? I know how you feel and how you think, so don't think you can ever fool me.' _

"Blah, blah, blah." Sakura chanted as she picked up her discarded nightgown from the floor and walked over behind the changing screen. Her conscience kept talking, but Sakura ignored it, continuing to button the buttons in front of her top. Sakura walked out of the changing screen wearing a baby green Chinese top, white Capri pants, and Chinese baby green flats.

_'Don't you ignore me, Princess._' Her conscience spat the title sarcastically and continued,

_'You know I am right.' _

"Ugh! Fine." Sakura said in defeat, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I like him, but my feelings doesn't mean anything."

_'Yet.'_ Her conscience added before it disappears when Sakura washed her face in the basin and the remnants of sleep had washed off completely.

After breakfast at the court yard… A snicker touched Xiao Lang's face as he watched Sakura looked over the place for him and the snicker turned to smile when he noticed what she was wearing or more likely what color she was wearing. Green, his favorite color. Ever since he came out from her room, the little mocking like smile never left his handsome face. The people who saw his highness's smile was surprised, confused, and afraid. Surprised, because it was the first time they saw him smile, well, it looks like a smile somehow for them. Confused, because of how or who in the world made the stone Prince smile and Afraid, because his mocking like smile has a hint of sneer in them.

Sakura headed towards the courtyard and looked over the place for Xiao Lang. She saw him leaning his back against the wall; she strode over to him.

_'Gosh, he is so handsome._' She thought giddily. A blushed tinted her cheeks. Xiao Lang watched Sakura walked over to him, wiping off the smile from his lips and masked his face with his usual cold hard exterior.

"You're late." He said.

"For only a minute." She retorted back.

"A minute is too long. Too many things can happen for a whole sixty seconds."

"Like what?" She asked. Sakura took a step back when a devilish grin took over the mask from his face.

"Like this." He said before wrapping his arm on her tiny waist and the other flew over at the back of her head, pulling her to him. Sakura's eyes widen and her tiny gasped muffled over by Xiao Lang's lips.

_'Oh my, he is doing it again.'_ She thought, thinking how the hell could she ever think of some sensible thoughts when being kissed like this? Their lips locked and moved with such passion and Sakura found herself responding once again to his expert assault. Xiao Lang broke their kiss with a final soft peck on her lips. He gazed at the flushed young woman he held against him and felt deep aching warmth started to form inside his chest.

"How dare you?" Sakura stuttered after touching the ground from heaven, trying to make her voice angry, but she knows she failed for the smug look on his face showed it.

"You have no right." She continued.

"Well, I don't hear you complaining when I was doing it. In fact, you were enjoying it." He smiled lopsidedly, his gaze to her swollen bruised lips.

"I was not." She stammered, blushing furiously. She clears her throat and asked, hoping to change the awkward situation she was in.

"Why do you want me to meet you here?"

Xiao Lang shook his head knowing that she was trying to move the subject out. "My mother told me to treat you like a guest, so I will do so, just don't give me any trouble."

"I will not." She snapped and continued; "I'll ask Tomoyo-chan to come with us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Eriol was showing her the Palace library."

"Oh."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um… How about a tour of the Palace?"

"Sure." He shrugged and Sakura went to follow him.

Two hours later…

"You sure you're not yet tired?" Xiao Lang asked after two hours of walking and sightseeing around the Palace. Sakura shook her head in response; her attention was on the colorful portraits hanging on the walls. She was very fascinated about the things she discovers.

"Wow, Li-san, I never thought you have so many ancestors." Sakura said in awe. Xiao Lang had another smile on his face, glad to hear the interest in her voice. He didn't understand this Emerald eyed girl and the spell she had put into him (Well, he likes to think it that way). She made him do something he would never do and kissing her was one, but he couldn't help admit that he liked kissing her. He liked what she tastes like, sweet like honey and she smell like vanilla, cherry blossom, and Sakura herself.

"My family breeds many children for it were the tradition to make many heirs." He informed, liking the expression he saw in her face. Her eyes widen in innocence and her lips parted with a little 'Oh'.

_'And she is beautiful too.'_ He added, not getting tired of saying the same words time and again. It was useless denying it now when it was clearly obvious to him, but that didn't mean she had to know about that. Sakura moved from portrait to portrait and stopped at the second to the last painting at the end of the hall.

"Are you this boy, Li-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at the young looking Queen who sat in the middle surrounded by her children. She noticed some slight resemblance between the little boy in the painting and the Prince.

"Yes." He answered simply, not looking at his own childhood portrait.

Sakura studied the painting and admired every strokes of the paintbrush. Even though she didn't know what Xiao Lang looked like when he was small, she was completely sure that the boy from then was the man now. Whoever the painter was, he or she was really good for he or she captured the likeness of his or her subjects.

"How old were you in this painting?" She asked, still looking at the Little Xiao Lang standing beside his mother's chair. He was wearing the traditional clothes of Evitar. The top with its long sleeves was dark green in color, the trousers was darker than his top, and a sash from his shoulder adorned across to his hip was added, where a tiny sword was placed on it's sheathe.

"Thirteen." Sakura moved from the picture to another. She noticed it was another portrait, but this time, he was solo. He looked impassive and cute.

"What about here?" Xiao Lang glanced at the portrait she was referring to and abruptly turned away, his back from it.

"I forgot." He snapped.

"Let's get moving, we linger too much in her." He said rather harshly.

"Demo…" Sakura started, but Xiao Lang had already walked away. Sakura's brows furrowed, she was puzzled at Xiao Lang's abrupt reaction.

She took a glanced back at the portrait, shrugged, and followed her guard. Panting, she called him again, "Xiao Lang, wait!"

Xiao Lang stopped from his quick strides and quickly spun around, facing her. "Don't EVER call me by my name again, woman." He gritted.

"I—"

"I'm tired hearing your complaints and loud mouth. Don't you ever shut up?" He asked harshly. Sakura cringed at his hurtful words. She didn't mean to call his name purposely; it just slips from her mouth. She just wanted to be his friend, but wasn't sure now.

"Gomen ne, Li-kun. I didn't mean to. Ano… I will try not to bother you too much." She said softly.

"Better not bother me at all! You are making me lose my patience. Go and find, Eriol. I'm sure he would gladly welcome your noisy company."

"But… but Yelan-sama said that you were to guard me and y—" Xiao Lang gave Sakura a look that made her stopped from her tracks.

"I have more important things to do than to baby sit a brat like you." He spat and left the stunned Sakura behind.

* * *

The pebble flew two yards away when Sakura kicked it absentmindedly. She tried following Xiao Lang, but he disappeared too fast and now, Sakura didn't know where the heck she was. She was lost. Sakura sighed aloud; blowing away her bangs that strayed to her nose.

"Baka, Sakura-chan." She scolded her self. She looked around and noticed that she walked in to a construction site. They seem to be building another building or some temple. She wasn't sure. She shrugged. It didn't matter, because she was still lost and Xiao Lang hates her. Okay, maybe not hate, but dislike her. A lot.

"Sakura-chan!"

Another sighs.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura lifted her head and looked around.

"I'm sure I heard someone calling my name." She waited another moment, but when nothing came, she shrugged and continued walking to who knows where.

She sighed. "I think I'll ask someone for direction."

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura whipped her head from her left when she heard a familiar voice calling her name again. A slim arm moving from side to side caught her eye and surveyed it fully. Her eyes lit and a smile formed on her face when she identifies the figure. She waved back at her friend and started to her friend's direction.

A loud snapped and a shout followed made Sakura stopped and spun around. At the structure they were building, people frantically tried climbing down from their ladders and manmade elevators. Shouts and screams started to build up around the place. Sakura stood immobile to what was happening in front of her, but she snapped out of her trance when a small figure tripped down in the middle of the chaos and was now crouched down, unmoving from his place.

"Get out of there!" Sakura yelled, but the crying little boy didn't seem to hear her, so she unhesitatingly ran over to the boy.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out. She whipped around, looking at Eriol. "Eriol-kun, please help Sakura-chan!" Her voice was full of concern and fear for her friend. "C'mon." Was the only word he said as they both ran quickly outside.

* * *

Another one and another one came; Xiao Lang couldn't seem to stop cursing from his foolishness and irresponsible behavior.

"Damn! I shouldn't have lost my temper." He scolded him self.

"Well, it wasn't my fault in the first place. If she would only stop her mouth from chattering non-stop, I could have spared her those humiliating words." He said as he continued talking to him self.

Sighed.

"I wish she would stop being too noisy all the time, so I wouldn't do something stupid like kiss her. Again." He added.

"…"

"Okay, so maybe I like kissing her. I'm only a man."

Sighed.

"Damn, that woman." He raked his soft messy chestnut hair with his hand.

"I wish she wouldn't butt in where she wasn't wanted, so I wouldn't lash out on her with cruel words."

"I wish she would stop being so cheery and beautiful, so I wouldn't lose my self in the depths of her Emerald orbs."

"Argh!" Xiao Lang hit his forehead with his palm in frustration. Sakura's face came popping out from his head again and again, making him see her face everywhere he looked.

"Get out! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" He shook his head like a dog ridding off the water from his fur.

"Oh God, I'm getting insane."

And then another sighed came before he managed to calm down half of his troubled mind and emotions. Xiao Lang became alert, his senses always warned him about danger, it was like a premonition for him, but this time it was different. The nagging feeling was so deep; he feared his heart wouldn't be able to take it. He could feel the loud beating of his heart, it was almost deafening. However, that wasn't what he was really concerned about. He felt an incredible danger. An incredible fear. Fear, for the half of his life, half of his heart, and most importantly, half of his soul. Without any thoughts, he ran to where the danger was. He could hear the shouting and the frantic cries of the people. They were scared. Fear was evident from their voices and frantic actions. He could see them running everywhere, but to where the construction was. His eyes widen. He noticed the place was shaking and saw small to bigger debris started to fall off from their places, but that wasn't what caught his Amber eyes the most. His eyes caught a glimpsed of a fiery auburn haired girl bravely or stupidly running over to where the crumbling unfinished building was.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her slim legs and small feet could carry her. She didn't care when people started calling her name, telling her not to risk her life, she didn't give a damn. She would save the little boy no matter what the consequences was. A much louder crumbling and snapped had caught her attention and she gasped audibly. A very large stonewall came falling down directly over the boy. Sakura leaped and ran faster as she started chanting something under her breath.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out, terrified.

* * *

Sakura immediately snatched the boy as soon as he was within her reach and held him protectively against her, shielding the terrified crying little boy from harm. She couldn't hear anything, but the crumbling of avalanched rocks and stones.

* * *

"Get away from there, Sakura!" Xiao Lang shouted.

"Get away from there. NOW!" He ran as fast as the way he was trained, but time seems to go in slow motion.

* * *

Slow. Too slow, that was how she saw the things that were happening around her. In the midst of the dizzying deafening sound, she heard Xiao Lang's voice. Calling her name. Telling her something that she couldn't make out of, but there was something she clearly heard.

Sakura looked up and gasped. A rock bigger than a carriage came falling over them. Sakura closed her eyes and clutched the boy tightly and waited for what was to come.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was the last thing she heard before the big rock completely fell over them with a loud crashing sound.

_**A/N: Oh no, what will happen to, Sakura? Hope she'll be okay.**_

_**Hope ya'll like it. Tell me watcha all think, k? I'll try to update soon! JA NE! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who added me to their favorite Author, Story, and Alerts and anyone who just plainly reads it. Since this story was written ages ago, I am aware that this fic is not without cliches, grammar flaws, and cheesy lines. Still, do enjoy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I wish I did.**_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter IX: Revelations

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed in fear, tears clouded her amethyst eyes.

"Sakura… Sakura…" She continued as she ran towards her friend. A strong hand pulled her back when she was very close to the crumbling building. She whipped her head and saw Eriol shaking his head, his eyes worried and fear also shown in his sapphire blue eyes.

"No, Sakura! Eriol let go! I must save Sakura!" Tomoyo said rather hysterically, struggling from Eriol's hold. However, his hold tightens more and enveloped her in a comforting hug. Tomoyo let herself be surrounded by his offered warmth. It pains too much. Sakura was like a sibling she never had. She cried against his chest, wetting his shirt with her hot tears.

Eriol rocked her gently, trying very hard to comfort her and ease her emotions. He also wanted to help her friend, but he couldn't risk Tomoyo and himself from the avalanche of stones, rocks, and metals. He felt helpless.

* * *

Helplessness, fear, and most especially guilt were the emotions he felt as he watched with his shocked Amber eyes as the giant stonewall crashing over the two frightful figures with a loud smash.

"No…" He whispered.

"Sakura!" He shouted. Xiao Lang dodged all the stones and other hard debris as he struggle his way, as fast as he could, to them. However, an unexpected thing happened, the whole building crumbled to the ground forcing Xiao Lang to stop from his tracks and could only watch in horror. He feared he was too late.

When the crumbling had subsided, the prince didn't hesitate to plunged himself in the site of calamity even though it was still not safe.

The destruction had stopped. Tomoyo and Eriol quickly get them selves over to them.

"Help me." Xiao Lang panted.

"Help me get these things off!" He continued, the storm of emotions making his voice harsh. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't need to be told twice as they quickly tried getting the rocks off. After minutes of working, Eriol stopped and spoke,

"Xiao Lang, Tomoyo, its no use. We can't lift these rocks. It's too big and heavy."

"No! You get your ass back here and dig or I'll bury you my self." Xiao Lang threatened, his attention was to the tasked of removing the rocks and stones. Tomoyo on the other hand was in a shocked state. She unthinkingly continued to dig. Her hands began were full of cuts and bruises. Eriol saw this and grabbed Tomoyo's arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo, listen to me." He called, shaking some sense out of her. "Please stop this."

"No, we can still save her." Xiao Lang answered stubbornly instead.

"Xiao Lang." Eriol put a hand on the Prince's shoulder, but Xiao Lang shrugged it off.

"Xiao Lang." He repeated. Suddenly, he found himself sprawled on the ground, blood on his cut lip. Eriol licked the blood off and grimaced at the taste as Xiao Lang grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up roughly.

"Have you gone colder than I?" Xiao Lang asked. His eyes were dark and hard.

"Have you no heart at all? Don't you even care that she might be dead?" He continued.

Eriol gripped Xiao Lang's balled hands and looked straight in to his friend's eyes. "Calm down, Xiao Lang. Your feelings are clouding your eyes."

"It's my fault. This couldn't have happened if I—"

"Calm down." Eriol repeated and continued, "Clear your head. Relax and you shall see the truth."

Xiao Lang looked at his friend with confused eyes. "What are you saying?"

"You were trained for this kind of situations. Remember, the truth always lies within."

Xiao Lang's gripped on his shirt loosens. He watched his friend as the Prince's mind worked fast. Eriol relaxed a little at his friend's expression. The Prince looked at him with wide eyes and Eriol rewarded him self with a small smile.

Both men turned to the pile of rocks, a strand of light peeked out from the tiny holes.

* * *

"SHIELD!" Pink light appeared and started to grow big as it formed a dome shaped shell, surrounding and protecting them from the boulders of crushed stonewalls.

"I call upon your powers. Your mistress commands you… WIND!" Wind swirled around the place, as it grew stronger and stronger. The piles of rocks and stones began to float to the air, slowly removing its selves from the pile that buried the mistress who call upon the powers of Earth. More and more pink light appears until it exploded, rocks and stones flew everywhere and two figures were finally revealed.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo croaked out as the light came back in her Amethyst eyes. She stumbled her way over to her friend with tears of happiness and relief rolled down to her cheeks.

"Tomoyo." Sakura panted.

The two young men trailing fast behind the dark haired girl.

"Sakura, I'm so happy you're safe." Tomoyo said.

"Take care of him." Sakura whispered as she handed the crying little boy to her friend.

"Don't worry I will take— Sakura!" Tomoyo called in surprise when Sakura fainted. Luckily, Xiao Lang caught her just in time before she caused her self more damage.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Xiao Lang called her in concern.

"Let's put her in her room." Eriol suggested and Xiao Lang nodded, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Queen Yelan asked when she saw her son carrying the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Mother, we need a doctor." Xiao Lang answered instead as he put the auburn haired girl on to the bed.

"You will be alright. You have to be for I can't forgive my self." He murmured to the girl.

"Your highness, please remove yourself from the bed. I need to do my job now." The palace healer said. Xiao Lang hadn't heard the people coming and going out of the room for there was only one thing in his mind and that was, the Emerald eyed girl who started to grew in his cold uncaring heart.

"Xiao Lang, let him do his job." Queen Yelan said. It took a few seconds before Xiao Lang reluctantly peeled himself from Sakura's side, so the healer could do his job. The others waited outside the room, but the prince insisted to stay. He didn't like the thought of any man even a healer touching Sakura.

He knows the feeling. He knows that he was being possessive. Protective even.

"How is she?" Xiao Lang asked gruffly as the healer moved the blanket back to cover the sleeping girl.

"Well?" He impatiently asked again.

The healer motioned him to the corner so they could talk without disturbing the girl. "I checked everything and everything looks fine. You don't have to worry about anything. She's just tired and needed some rest."

Xiao Lang exhaled his breath. He didn't realize that he was holding it in the first place.

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes, your highness. She really stresses herself out. Rest is all she needs and she'll be good as new."

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job, your grace." The healer bowed and left the room.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Xiao Lang murmured as he stroked Sakura's hair gently.

* * *

"So we're right after all."

"Yes, you highness. She's the one"

…

"What are your plans?"

"This is unexpected. I know that she has incredible aura, but I never expected her to be the chosen one. This is complicated. She's very important to us, but her position makes things very difficult."

"This could start a war."

"Yes, you are right and we must not let that happen."

"The destiny—!"

"Is not going to be easy." The Queen finished. "Xiao Lang doesn't believe in love anymore."

"He will soon see the truth. He can't avoid it. She is already changing him and it confuses our Prince."

"Eriol, you must help them. This is the only way to smooth this mess once and for all, especially now that I have already sent the letter to Crystallin."

"You mean…?" Eriol let the words falter.

"Yes, my spies informed me that King Fujitaka announced a great reward for the return of his daughter safely to them and his son, Prince Touya was very mad from what happened, so he also adds that whoever was responsible for the princess's disappearance shall receive the ultimate punishment."

"Have they sent a reply?"

"No, not yet. I'm expecting it to be here in a few days. Two or three days at most."

"Then we must work fast."

The Queen nodded in agreement.

* * *

A big delicious yawn and a good-stretch made two sleepy eyelids open slowly revealing a pair of crystal emerald eyes. Sakura tried to sit up, but was unable to because something was holding her to the bed. She fluttered her eyes to remove the fog from her sleep and saw an arm flung across her chest.

"Hoe?" Her auburn brows furrowed in confusion and turned her head to the side and a quick gasped entered her lips.

Sakura blushed and thought, 'Hoe…' She swallowed hard and followed by flushing red as she gaze at the sleeping figure of the Prince.

'_He is so handsome.'_ She thought. A giggled escaped her lips and made the Prince stirred awake.

"Ohayo, Li-kun." Sakura murmured.

It took a few seconds before Xiao Lang was able to focus his foggy mind and sleepy eyes to what she had said and who she was. The Prince shot out of the bed abruptly; the move he made had caused him to fall off the bed and landed on his behind with a loud 'ouch' from him.

Sakura giggled again and finally sat up on her bed.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Li-kun?"

"Uh, yes." Clears his throat. "Zao-an, Kinomoto."

"Um… Ano… What are you doing in my room?"

A faint blush tinted the Prince's cheeks. He didn't expect that a simple question could make him think twice before answering. "I… I was worried about you. You've been sleeping for two days."

"Hoe? Really? Wow, I must be really tired then." She sticks out her tongue.

"Yeah, you made all of us worried."

"Gomen. I didn't mean to—!"

"Well, you should be. I told you not to give us problem, but I guess bad luck always trails you around. You give everyone something to worry about all the time." He spat in a cold voice.

"I said I was sorry and besides who told you to care about me anyway?"

"You're right. Why do I bother baby sitting if I could do something more important, right Mistress of Clow?"

_**A/N: See y'all on next chappy!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: On wita stowee…**_

_****_**Love Unexpected  
**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter X: A New found Relationship

"What did you call me?" Sakura stuttered.

"I said, Mistress of Clow." Xiao Lang repeated.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because that is what you are." He answered seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am not a mistress of some any kind." Sakura nervously laughed a little.

"Do I ever been ridiculous to you? Stop this charade. I, No, We know you have powers. We saw it. I saw it with my own eyes when the building fell on you and the boy."

"It must have been your imagination." Sakura kept on denying.

Xiao Lang on the other hand narrowed his eyes. "There's no use denying it. I hate it when a person fools other people, especially if that someone is me."

"I—" She started, but stopped when Xiao Lang cuts in.

"Do you still deny it? Answer me!" He thundered.

"I—" Sakura sighed. "Please, can we just talk about this later? I really feel so tired." She pleaded. Xiao Lang's feature softens a bit and winced inwardly at how foolish and cruel he acted when Sakura was still obviously drained and probably shaken from the ordeal.

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked at him, surprised written all over her face.

Xiao Lang continued, "We'll talk later. For now, rest and get your strength back. I'll be back to check on you." With that, he left leaving the stunned Emerald eyed girl behind.

Sakura heartily yawned and slumped back down on her bed and soft pillows. It was not long before she was off to dreamland.

* * *

~ Grumble ~ Grumble ~

Sniff (Tweak) Sniff (Tweak)

~ Grumble ~ Grumble ~

Sniff (Tweak) Sniff (Tweak)

Sakura had woken up to some delicious aroma that tantalizes her nose, wetted her appetite, and to the giggling sound. She opens her eyes and stretched languidly like a cat. Sakura saw her best friend standing beside the coffee table carrying a tray of food. A smile was on her face.

"Hello, sleepy head. I brought you something to eat." Tomoyo said.

"Arigato, Tomo-chan. I am very hungry." Sakura said as she eyed her food ravenously once Tomoyo had placed it in front of her.

Tomoyo giggled again. "More like starving to me. I could hear your stomach growling from miles away."

Sakura blushed as she stuck out her tongue at her friend and began eating.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled the curtains open.

"Hmm?" Sakura took a bite and fluttered her eyes when the day's light blinded her with its radiance.

"Yelan-sama wanted to talk to you. I— Sakura?" Tomoyo stopped what she was doing when she heard something hits the ceramic plate. She turned to look at her friend and noticed Sakura without her wooden chopstick in her hand.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai." Sakura drank half of the fresh squeezed orange juice from her glass.

Tomoyo's eyes soften more, knowing what troubles her best friend. "Don't worry, Saku-chan. I know you're worried about it, but you can't help it. If you hadn't used your power, you and the boy would probably dead by now."

"I know, Tomo-chan, demo this will make things more complicated than before. For my family and me. Remember when they told us that the Evitar's royal family is the descendants of the great sorcerer Reed and that they are the rightful keeper of the Power's of Earth?"

"Yes, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I am the new keeper of that power instead of them. How do you think they'll react to that? I'm sure they'll think and feel that they should be guarding this power instead of me. What am I going to do?"

The dark haired girl sat down beside her Auburn haired friend and clasped Sakura's hand to hers, patting it softly and comfortingly.

"Sakura-chan, they can't do anything now, because you are the chosen one. The cards chose you to be their mistress and you were tested to be worthy of such powers. You had and probably always stake your life at the responsibility. Do you think sorcerer Reed would make something so powerful and then just let some puny weakling have it? Yes, that's correct, they can't for only those with great gifts and pure heart can wield the Powers of Earth. Don't fret too much, okay?"

The Auburn haired girl only nodded her head in reply, but inside, she was troubled.

'_I hope Tomoyo's right.'_

* * *

"Psst!"

…

"Psst!"

"Huh?" Emerald eyes scanned the hall for the owner of the 'Psst-ing' noise. Sakura squeaked a little when a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her inside a dim room. She was about to scream when the other hand muffled her voice.

"Shh!" The owner of the voice took his hand away from her mouth.

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked, furrowing her brows while narrowing her eyes to make the figure clear to her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Xiao Lang confirmed.

"Is something wrong? Why did you pull me here?"

"We need to talk."

"Uh-oh."

"Stop that. My mother will soon talk to you about this, so there's no difference discussing it now."

…

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked; entwining her fingers at her back and nervously rocked her heels back and forth.

"Everything."

….

"Umm… It happened three years ago when I was fifteen. It was my birthday that day and there was a party being held for me. I was a very flighty girl."

Xiao Lang snorted and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and continued her story.

"Okay, I guess I still am. Anyway, as I was saying, in my family, we get one wish fulfilled for our birthday. I had wished for freedom for a day. I wanted to go out of the palace and in to the market like a normal girl. No guards. No servants, but my father only shook his head. I was so upset and angry with him, so I sneaked out of the palace and hid myself the woods for half an hour. I started to roam around, happy to be free, but as time passes by I realized I was lost. Then, unfortunately for me it started to rain. I was so scared and hungry. I ran frantically for shelter and then I saw it. There was an abandon little cottage sitting beside a small creed. I entered the cottage without any hesitation, once I took a step inside it was like I was transported into another place. Inside the cottage was a palace. I went out and circled the house. I was amazed and puzzled when the outer structure was no bigger than my sitting room, but the inside was as big as the north wing of my palace. The place was warm and I felt a sense of security and belonging in that place. I studied everything, found warm foods and ate it."

Sakura smiled with her eyes were closed as she remembered the day when she first discovered the Clow.

"It was very late and I was so tired. I looked for a room to sleep in. The cottage was filled with many rooms, but there was one room that caught my attention. It was like I was drawn into it, like I was hypnotized to choose it. I entered; there I found a mirror. An old antique hand mirror, it was beautiful. I looked at my reflection and then I saw a glimpse of a person in the mirror. I looked back, checking if someone was there, but there was no one. I gazed at the mirror again. Someone was calling my name through it."

"Some one was calling your name?" Xiao Lang asked.

Sakura nodded, "The voice was faint, but I could clearly hear that it belongs to a man. The voice told me to unlock my heart. Open the box where my destiny was hidden and unleash it to the world. I was puzzled; I don't know what the voice meant, but the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by light. I opened my eyes and there I saw Kero, sitting like a King with the Gems of Earth floating around him. I never felt fear of him. I don't know why. I reached and touched one Gem out of curiosity. In a flashed of light, the Gems flew to the sky as fast as a bolt of thunder leaving behind the only Gem I touched. And that was the beginning of my destiny as the new Mistress of Clow."

…

"I see." He said simply, not a single emotion could be detected in his voice.

Sakura looked at him as if she could clearly see his face, but she felt that she was looking at his eyes as she felt his to her.

"Gomen nasai." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For taking something that is rightfully in your family." She explained. Sakura heard him sighed.

"Look, I'm not here to judge you or demand you give back what has been handed to my family from generation to generation. I believe that a person who worked hard for something is worthy of the prize. So I guess you deserve it."

Sakura smiled at him gratefully and in relief that he wasn't mad. "Arigato, Li-san."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, not liking the way she affected him just by smiling. Even though the room had no lights he was trained to see things in the dark as to not plunged into disadvantage during a fight.

"What is it?" Xiao Lang asked, when he noticed the girl in front of him bit her lower lip with her teeth.

"Umm… Ano… Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked hesitatingly.

"Go ahead."

"Can we be friends?" She said a little too fast in nervousness.

Xiao Lang heard it even though it was faint, but he wanted to make sure of what he heard. "Say that again. Slowly." He added.

"Can we be friends?" Sakura repeated.

…

_'Oh no, I knew it! He doesn't want me to be his friend. Maybe there was something wrong with me. Or maybe I really pissed him off. Or I really bugged him like he said. Or maybe I talked too much. Or maybe—?'_

Sakura stopped in the middle of her thought when she heard a light chuckle coming from the Prince and blushed furiously when she realized that she was thinking out loud.

'_That was so embarrassing!_' Sakura thought. She was grateful that it was dark inside the room, so Xiao Lang couldn't see her rose tinted cheeks.

"I-ah… I was… Umm… Ano… So sorry…" The words falter from her lips.

"Okay." He said.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"I'll be your friend." Xiao Lang repeated and the next thing he knew he was hugged by a squealing laughing girl who was jumping up and down while her arms were still wound around his neck. The Prince too, was grateful for the darkness for his cheeks were probably the same as Sakura's.

Xiao Lang cleared his throat. Aloud. This got the cheerful girl's attention. She quickly pulled her arms away from him and retreated a step back from his body as if she was burned.

"Arigato, Xiao Lang." She whispered, blushing. Then she added quickly, "Gomen, is it okay if I call you by your first name?"

Xiao Lang shrugged. "Why not?"

"Arigato, Xiao Lang. I am Sakura, it's so nice to meet you." Sakura introduced as she offered her hand to him.

Xiao Lang looked at her offered hand to her face and back to the small awaiting hand. An unrecognizable curve was drawn on his face and moved a hand to the awaiting little one.

_**A/N: I remember writing this chapter at 12:25 and have to wake up in six hours. I was so tired, so I was pretty sure this chapter was so-so. Till then, have a fantastic day!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Oops! Sorry, I forgot to post this last week :p**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura!**_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter XI: Interlude

She stared at him, nothing moved except for the blinking of her eyes and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. No one said anything nor did anything to make her lose focus to what she was unconsciously doing. Until the man her emerald eyes were directed upon popped a vein.

"Will you stop that already!" The Chestnut-haired young man snapped. His facial expression and the tone of his voice were cold, but the Auburn haired young woman didn't even flinch at the force of his words for she could clearly see the humor sparkling in his Amber crystal eyes.

The blinking of her eyes was her only response to his outbursts.

"What!"

Sakura shook her head. "Mou, Xiao Lang, don't be so grumpy like an old man."

"I am not grumpy and I am definitely not an old man!" He said, folding his arms against his chest.

"I know, but you are acting like one." Sakura replied. It had been three days since their 'new found relationship' as friends began. The Prince thought it was a waste of time and said it was just for kids. However, Sakura thought otherwise. She knew that Xiao Lang was just saying those mean words in opposite of what he truly felt, so she decided not to pay much attention to his mean complaints.

"You are having your tantrums again." She teased.

"I do not!"

Sakura giggled. She was beginning to love the word 'Tantrum', for sometimes it was the only thing that would get him to react every time he was ignoring her.

Xiao Lang loved to hear her giggles and her laughter. Every time those Emerald orbs were directed at him, the walls he had built up in completion for four years was easily demolished in mere seconds. He feared the madness would return when she completely tear down his heart of stone.

Xiao Lang continued his cold façade. "I said stop that. Why are you staring at me anyway? Do I have something on my face?"

"I can't help it, Xiao Lang." Sakura smiled.

"Why not?" The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"Because you are vey handsome!" Sakura teased. She giggled at Xiao Lang's round eyes and slightly agape mouth, which he shut closed immediately. A faint blush tinted his handsome face.

Xiao Lang turned his head abruptly to hide his burning face.

"Neh, that wasn't the reason why I was staring at you."

"It wasn't?" He asked, hiding his disappointment under his false coughing.

Sakura nodded her head as she closed the book she was readi— err… looking. They were in the library just reading some stuff. Well, actually Sakura found Xiao Lang hiding from her in the library and it took her minutes before she calmed down from her boasting of finding him.

"I know you are handsome and all," Xiao Lang blushed once again. "But that wasn't the real reason I was staring at you."

"Then what is?" He chocked out in embarrassment. Xiao Lang squirmed on his seat in unease, which Sakura seemed oblivious to.

"Your face."

"My face?" Xiao Lang looked at her in confusion. His hand unconsciously flew to touch his face.

'_Is there something wrong with my face that she find unpleasant?'_ He thought uncomfortably. He didn't like the thought of her noticing something she didn't like. He promised to change whatever she finds amiss with him just to gain her full approval.

Sakura nodded again. "You don't smile."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked incredulously.

"You should smile, Xiao Lang. I bet it'll make you more handsome."

"Why should I smile if there is nothing to smile about?"

"Don't you feel like smiling when you're happy?"

"No."

"What about when you saw something funny?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a wasteful effort?"

"Wasteful effort?" She echoed. "You sounded as is it's some kind of chore. Besides, it's not."

"It's to."

"It's not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Not. Not. Not. Noot."

"It's t— What?" Xiao Lang sank himself on his seat when Sakura stood from her chair and loomed before him. Her eyes were narrowed and an evil smile touched her pink lips.

Xiao Lang gulped. A sweat formed on his forehead.

"Ahh! Somebody help me. There is a monster attacking me!" Xiao Lang put up a horrified face.

Sakura laughed at his play and slapped him playfully on his arm. "I am not a monster."

"Yes you are. You have those glowing red eyes and evil monstrous smile."

"Well, I will be when I put my mission in action."

"What mission?"

Sakura grinned smugly and said, "Prepare your self Xiao Lang for Operation Smile."

He looked at her as if she had grown two heads. One chestnut brow was curved up in response.

_**A/N: Hahaha. Hope you guys liked this short moment between our favorite couple. I just wanted to do something a little bit out of the story. Till then!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter. Nothing relevant to the plot of the story, just a sweet yet a little cliché piece about our favorite couple. You can probably skip this chapter if you guys want, but what the heck? Why not read it, eh?**_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter XII: Complete

'Ah, this is the life.' The young man thought as he opened his mouth for another serving of silky sweetness.

"_I love you." A woman's voice said as she placed another piece of cake in the man's mouth._

"_As I love you." The man said as he also offered the woman a piece of cake and moved to kiss the icing on her lips._

A bubble of cheerfulness filled the hallways of the usually quiet palace. The young woman who was the source of great merriment bursts inside a room, very oblivious to the noise she was making and to the loud banging sound of the door against the wall.

"Ohayo, Xiao Lang!" The young woman giggled when the young man who she called 'Xiao Lang' muttered something incoherently under the covers.

"Wake up. It's a beautiful morning." She exclaimed as she pulled the curtains aside, flooding the room with light.

"Xiao Lang… Xiao Lang." She shook the young man's arm.

Xiao Lang uttered another incoherent mutter and shrugged the hand away, but the young woman would not give up. She took a deep, deep breath an shouted,

"WAAAAAKKKEEEE UUUPPP, XIAO LA— Ooff!" A pillow flew to her face, silencing her loud wailing. The Prince muttered something about peace and quiet as he forced himself up from his bed.

"Ohayo, Xiao Lang."

"Why are you making noise so early in the morning, Sakura?" Xiao Lang asked, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Because."

"Because what?" Sakura smiled. Her emerald eyes bright with mischief.

"Go straight to the point." He snapped impatiently.

Sakura shook her head in displeasure. "Now I know that you are not a morning person, Xiao Lang."

"That's what you get when you were disturbed from your dream. Damn, what a dream." Xiao Lang muttered.

"You said something, Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked.

"It was coming on the good part too." He continued muttering to himself.

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura waved a hand at his face.

Xiao Lang shook his head. "Huh?"

"You're talking to yourself. Is everything alright in there?" She pointed at her head when she noticed he was spacing out again.

By the time his attention flew to her face, his eyes landed on her pink lips and gazed at it hungrily. Full luscious pink lips glazed with shimmering gloss changed in every shape as it moves. Xiao Lang wondered how those lips would move against his as he tasted and devoured the tempting morsel. He wanted to know if those pink lips were as delicious as it looks.

Just like his dream. Aye, his wicked wonderful dream. Xiao Lang didn't notice when Sakura put her face in front of his. Their lips were mere inches away from actually touching each other.

"Boo!"

"Aaahh!" Xiao Lang exclaimed in surprise. He automatically retreated, crawling back wards until he landed ungracefully on the floor.

"Oops." Sakura stuck out a tongue with a sweat dropped forming on her head. "Gomen nasai, Xiao Lang. Are you alright?"

The Prince panted for air, his hand touching his rapidly beating heart. "Don't scare me like that again, Sakura!"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Gomen, but the fault isn't entirely mine. I was calling you for several times, but you kept spacing out on me like you're in different world. What are you day dreaming about, anyway?"

Xiao Lang blushed. He couldn't admit to her that his dreams were of her and that they were doing something uh… something? He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him.

"Kinomoto Sakura reporting for Operation Smile." She saluted.

* * *

"You look ridiculous." Xiao Lang said over breakfast as he eyed the Auburn haired girl who was busy making faces at him.

"No, I am not. I look funny. Ne, Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked as she made another 'funny' face. She put her palms on either side of her cheeks and pushed it forward making her lips puffed out like a bird, so every time she talks she made this cute facial expression. However, the Prince only made a glance at her for a second and continued with his food.

"Okay, what about this?" Sakura pulled her mouth on opposite direction with the use of her fingers while sticking out her tongue. She moved her tongue like a wagging tail while her eyes were crossed together.

Xiao Lang snorted.

Oblivious to everything, family members and friends watched with amused and fascinated interest as the two argued and made fun of each other.

"What is Sakura doing?" Feimei asked.

"I heard Sakura-chan talking about some operation." Tomoyo absentmindedly answered. Her eyes were twinkling with stars as her attention was focused on sketching the two people lost in their own world.

"Operation?" Asked Xeifa.

"I believe it's for our beloved Prince." Eriol said with a smile on his face.

"Whatever it is. It will do Xiao Lang good." Queen Yelan said a matter-of-factly and the rest nodded in agreement.

The Prince took a bite of his pork sausage, chewed, and swallowed it down in one stroke.

"I suggest you stop this nonsense, Sakura. You are just embarrassing yourself."

Sakura stubbornly shook her head.

Xiao Lang shrugged. "Suit yourself." With that, he took the remaining sausage with satisfaction.

'_I will not give up! Operation Smile will be a success!'_ Sakura thought to herself. Fire of determination burned immensely in her emerald eyes. Xiao Lang took a glance at her and onto the table. He smirked a little and picked up a corn cobbler on a stick, a longing of hunger touched his eyes as he eyed his food.

"Give up."

"Hoe? No way!"

"You're staring again."

"I can't help it."

"I know. It's not my fault I was born with good looks." To emphasize his words, he flipped his chestnut hair back and smiled at her, showing his perfectly pearly white teeth with a sparkling sound added to the effect.

"And full of hot air." Sakura added before choking on her food causing some of the chewed potatoes to fly everywhere.

"That's disgusting." Xiao Lang said, wiping his face with a napkin to remove the morsel of mashed potatoes that flew to his direction.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sakura."

"Why not?" Sakura asked. She was in the stage two of her plan and hopefully, there would be progress. She was in the library pacing when Eriol walked in and asked her what was wrong. She told him that she was thinking of another way to complete her mission. For a while suggestions came and went until an idea lighted up in Sakura's head.

"No one dared to touch the Prince and not get away with the consequences. Our tailors have to have permission before touching even a single strand of hair on the royal family's head." Eriol explained. Sakura rolled her eyes. She will not be deterred!

"What could the consequences be?" She asked in curiosity.

"Amputation." He answered simply.

Sakura only shook her head and puffed her chest full confidence. "Well, he knows I will do anything to succeed and if it means touching him is the only way for him to give in, I will do it. Besides, I am his friend."

"Just be careful, Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt." Eriol said in concern at the retreating back of the girl.

Sakura turned with a smile on her face, one hand on the knob. "Thanks, Eriol-kun, but everything's worth it."

"Good luck."

Sakura laughed. "I guess I'm going need it. Oh, do you know where I can find him? I think he's hiding from me." She pouted.

Eriol chuckled. "Xiao Lang is in his room."

"What is he doing in his bedroom?"

"Not in his bedroom. He is in the Green room. It's his custom made living room. He usually goes there when he isn't doing anything."

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Uh… Eriol?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is the Green room?"

Eriol sweat dropped. "Five rooms down then turn right on the corner, its two rooms from the left."

"Arigato!" With that, Sakura left with a thud from the door.

* * *

"AHA!" A cheerful loud voice boomed as the door to the Green room flung open.

"Waah!" Thud!

"I've found you at last, Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang mumbled a curse under his breath while rubbing his aching behind from the surprising fall. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Woman?"

"Oopps, Gomen, demo… mou Xiao Lang its Sakura not woman. Don't call me that anymore, because I'm your friend now."

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sakura asked making puppy sad eyes to him.

Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. "I am not avoiding you. I was merely hiding from you."

"Meanie." She pouted.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked as he crawled onto the green velvet couch and gave a loud sighed of pleasure when his head touched the silk dark green pillows.

"I was looking for you to put stage two of my plan!" Sakura's eyes fired up while her hand fisted in front of her.

Xiao Lang sweat dropped. "What stage two?"

"Ohohohohohoho!" She laughed, imitating her best friend's habit while the fires in her eyes were replaced by a glint of mischief. Devil's horn sprouted on her head and a tail appeared on her back.

"Get away from me!" Xiao Lang said, but Sakura continues to advance.

"Tickle Attack! Yaaahh!" Hands launched forward.

Question marks pops out of the Prince's head.

"What are you doing?" Xiao Lang asked.

"I. Am. Tick. Ling. You." Sakura panted. "Why. Are. You. Not. Laugh. Ing?" She asked. She moved her hands and fingers in various places of his body. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Because I'm not ticklish." He answered simply with a shrugged.

Sakura folded her arms on her chest. "I don't believe you."

Before he could reply, a male's voice cut in. "You're right, Sakura-chan."

"Its you!" The Prince hissed, giving the owner of the voice a daggered look.

"Don't be like that, my little descendant. I'm not your enemy." Eriol waved his two hands at him.

"You're the one who told her I was here!" A red vein appeared on the 'little descendant's' head.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Eriol said calmly.

Xiao Lang growled in response.

"Ahem. I'm still here!' The Auburn haired girl voiced in.

"Shut up." The Chestnut haired man said and the girl shoot the same look the Prince gave his advisor. _(A/N: I apologize. I didn't mention before what Eriol's job or part in the palace. He was a training advisor to Xiao Lang and will be pledge as one once the Prince take the throne)._

Sakura threw a shoe and hits him on the head earning an 'Ow!' coming from him. A big swell bloomed like a balloon on Xiao Lang's forehead.

Sakura looked smug, making a V sign when she made a 'bulls eye' shot.

Eriol chuckled and Xiao Lang glared at his advisor after his swirling eyes came back to normal.

"So small yet so deadly." The Prince said while putting a cold pack on the big bump. _(A/N: Now where did he get that?)_

"Humph! That's what you get for being so mean." Sakura smirked with satisfaction then turned to Eriol. "So Eriol, care to share some battle strategy?"

Eriol laughed. "Sure, Sakura, but it's up to you if you really want to do it or not."

"I will do anything! So where is Xiao Lang ticklish?"

"Armpits." He answered.

"Hoe?"

Eriol nodded.

"You mean…" Sweat began to form on her brows.

Eriol nodded.

"Why you look so scared?" Xiao Lang asked when he noticed a change in her face.

"!"

"Hey!" Xiao Lang said defensively.

"Eeew, Eeew, Eeew! Not going to happen!" Sakura made a gagging act.

"I don't have any disease!" Xiao Lang continued.

"No! I. Am. Not. Going. To touch. His. Smelly. Pit!" She complained.

"I don't smell!"

Eriol laughed.

"I take a bath everyday!" And laughed some more.

That evening, Sakura couldn't help but to sigh. She feels very discouraged on how things were going. It bothers her so much that she didn't even notice her friend's discomfort.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she watched her best friend paced back and forth for a good solid twenty minutes.

"He is angry at me, Tomo-chan." Sakura said as she continued to pace.

"No, he is not." Tomoyo replied.

"How can you be sure? I humiliated him."

"Just because."

"I am definitely sure he IS angry." Sakura groaned aloud.

"Sakura? Sa ku ra!" Tomoyo grabbed her friend's hand to make her stop pacing. "Will you stop pacing? You are making me dizzy."

The Emerald eyed girl groaned again and let her self be pulled to the bed.

"Sit down." Tomoyo ordered and Sakura obeyed with no objections.

"What you have to do is to go to him and apologize. Simple as that."

"Do you think he'll talk to me?"

"Of course."

"But what if—"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cut in. "Who are you and what have you done to my Sakura?"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"I know that sometimes you never think before you act—"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Or think before you speak—"

"Tomo-chan!"

"Or act like a true princess should be—"

"Tomoyo!"

"But you never once give up." Tomoyo took her friend's hand and clasped it with hers. Amethyst clashed with Emerald.

"You've change Saku-chan." The Dark haired girl smiled at her Auburn haired friend. "But don't change too much, okay?"

Sakura returned the smile.

"Okay" She promised. "Thanks Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

The Auburn haired emerald-eyed girl walked over the royal floor where the royal family resides. The guards stopped her as they were doing their duties. The girl stated her business with a little bit of lying that the Prince wishes to see her. Fortunately for her, the guards believed her for they always saw her with the Prince. With a sigh, she continued on to her destination.

"Okay, Sakura, you can do this. Just go ahead and be done with it." She said to herself.

"Here it goes." Sakura took a deep breath and raised her hand to the door, but before she could knock she heard an unfamiliar sound.

'What was that?' She thought as she put her ear on the door, so she could hear better whatever what was happening inside the room. Sakura could hear sounds like someone was choking and crying. She peeled her self from the door and unconsciously bit her thumbnail.

'Oh no, this is my entire fault. I am so sorry, Xiao Lang!' Sakura apologized telepathically. She didn't hesitate any longer and knock on the door.

There was a moment of silence before the double doors produced a faint creaking sound as it slowly opens.

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura whispered.

"Xiao Lang, are you in there?" She continued as she stepped inside the room. Sakura followed the sounds she heard from outside, the closer she gets the more clearly the sounds enter her ears.

She approached the figure under the covers, unconscious to the fact that she was moving stealthily like a predator sneaking on its prey. "Xiao Lang?"

Sakura was about to tap the figure underneath the blankets when…

"HOE!" It flung suddenly, startling Sakura off her wits.

"Hahaha!"

"Hoe?" Sakura panted. One hand on her rapidly beating heart. She watched as she identified who the figure was, it was Xiao Lang laughing so hard that tears starts to gather on the rims of his closed eyes, which was now rolling down his face.

"So… ha ha… fu… fun… ny… hahaha!" Xiao Lang breathed out for air. "Y-you should see the look on your f-face! Bwahahaha! This morning you look so cute yet— hahaha, disgusting!" He continued between gasped.

"Hey!" Sakura protested, feeling insulted for being laughed at.

Xiao Lang couldn't stop laughing. He took huge deep breaths of air to fill his lungs as he needed it from laughing so hard.

"Then… then you were so (Gasp)… so horrified like Eriol (Gasp) when he was caught naked (Gasp) in the tub… Bwahahahahaha!"

"Humph! Laugh as much as you like, but I get the last laugh. HA!"

"Prince Xiao Lang of Evitar. I, Sakura Kinomoto, Operation Smile: Mission Accomplish!" Sakura said, pride was in her voice, but the Prince didn't seem to hear it for he was too busy gasping for air.

_**A/N: I know I know the ending was lame, but I couldn't think of something else to write. JA!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I just received some bad news so I'm feeling really crappy today and I'm assuming for a few more days. Thus, I'm directing my attention to my fanfics to get my mind off of it.**_

**Love Unexpected  
**

By: Angel Strawberry

Chapter XIII: A match-maker's attempt

"Ohohoho!" The Dark haired girl laughed wickedly. Her Amethyst eyes gleamed mischievously. A big sweat drop formed at the side of Eriol's head with a nervous smile pasted on his face.

"Tomoyo-san, may I inquire what is so humorous?"

Tomoyo turned to the young advisor; bright stars immediately replaced her wickedly gleaming eyes. Eriol sweat drops more in unease.

"For so long I finally exercised my 'people' skills! Ohohohoho!" She answered. Her passion had caused her body to glow in purple light.

Eriol retreated a few steps back. He smiled nervously, thinking what she meant by 'people skills'. "You also have some mission going just like what Kinomoto-san did?"

"Yup! When she said it was a success, I said to my self, why not make one myself? So I did! I have successfully formed a plan. It's a matter of time before the result will go screaming the whole palace to the grounds."

Sweats formed continuously on the Blue-black haired young man's forehead. "You planned on destroying the palace?"

"Ouch!" The young man rubbed the swollen lump on his head gently. However, the girl was such in a good mood to notice that she had actually hit the young man with the wooden chair.

"Its time!" The young woman squealed in excitement.

* * *

"Hoe! / Aahh!" Screamed by two different voices. People in the palace stopped on what they were doing and grabbed a hold on something stable to prevent them selves from having the exact same fate as the glass cups and plates which was now lying shattered on the floor.

Harsh panting of breaths and dripping water was the only sound echoing in the entire room. Two tomato faced individuals stared at each other with confusion and embarrassment radiating from their whole body.

"What are you doing here!" Both asked at the same time.

"I asked you first!" They asked again in unison.

The Chestnut haired young man's amber eyes flew down from the face he was having a staring contest at and stuttered while blushing furiously. "Uh… You may want to put something on."

"Hoe?" Emerald eyes looked at the young man in front of her. Her Auburn eyebrows furrowed as she noticed his gaze was upon her. She followed the direction of his eyes with hers.

"Hoe!" Feminine hands immediately grabbed the pink towel hanging on the rack and quickly wrapped it around her wet naked body.

"Hentai!" She accused, instinctively throwing one bar of body soap at his head. Her face was cherry red in embarrassment.

"Hey!" He said as he blocked the object from going to its target.

"Hentai! " She repeated. "You came here to peak on me!"

"No, I'm not!" The young man said in defense.

"You are such a peeping tom! Then what are you doing here?"

"This is my room, remember?"

"Oh."

"What are YOU doing here?" Asked the young man in return.

"What do you think I'm doing? Sleeping?" The young woman rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a bath, Idiot."

"Figures." The Chestnut haired young man mumbled to himself. "Being naked and all."

"You said something?"

"No."

"Ow! What's that for?" The young man winced in pain when the young woman threw another scented bar soap at him.

"Stop looking, Pervert!" She replied. Her face was still flushed.

The Amber eyed young man kicked himself mentally when he didn't realized that he was still staring at her body and that she caught him staring at her. The young man spun to his back quickly.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Uh-huh. What's the use? You've already seen some of it."

He snorted.

'_Some? Hell, I've seen everything._' He thought. A weird smile formed on his handsome face.

"What's that snort suppose to mean, huh?" She demanded.

"Don't give much damn about it. There was nothing to look at."

"Why you!"

"I've seen brooms with more curves." He shrugged. His tone was a-matter-of-factly.

The crimson color that tinted the young woman's cheeks was not from embarrassment anymore, but by sizzling annoyance. The young woman tried to hide her temper and said, "So you prefer men?" to get back at him. She mentally patted her self on the shoulder when the young man turned to face her with a dark expression.

"I dare you say that to me again." He challenged in a hard voice as he took a step forward.

"You heard me." She replied with a step closer in each word. Their face was merely an inch from touching each other.

"I am not."

"Oh yes you are. You can't even talk to a woman conversationally lest go even near one!"

"You made me do this." The Prince growled as he pulled the young woman who did not fear him one bit to his arms and leaned forward to her face.

"What?" She squeaked a little before the Prince took her mouth in a savage kiss, muffling all her protests into his mouth.

'_Oh God! Oh God!'_ She chanted on her head as she stopped fighting him for the pleasure of his kisses was coming into her. Passion starts to escalate throughout her body and she found herself responding in the same fervor. Tongues clashed with each other. Both of them moaned as they enjoyed the result of their mouths clashing, hands running, and body moving together in perfect rhythm.

"Sakura" Xiao Lang whispered in pleasure as he captured her lips again for another heated kiss. Sakura had long ago wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. However, both didn't notice that the towel covering Sakura's body had already slipped to the ground and the distant footsteps walking to their direction.

"Ahem." Xiao Lang and Sakura stopped as they finally noticed someone clearing its throat followed by a several giggles. Auburn and Chestnut heads turned to look at the source and both was startled when they saw whom it, no, they were. The former kissing couple scrambled to untangle themselves from each other, fortunately Sakura had noticed the missing towel, and so she grabbed Xiao Lang by his shirt to block her from the people who discovered them.

Xiao Lang was about to turn and leave when Sakura grabbed a hold of him and pulled him to her. The sudden action from her had caused his feet in juggling steps. He was about to regain full balance when an unfortunate thing happened. His right foot had stepped on the bar of soap lying on the wet floor causing him to loose balance. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with Sakura underneath him.

"Aww." Squealed and giggled by five familiar feminine voices.

"I am going to have grandbabies soon!" Sniffed one authoritarian voice.

"Well done, my little descendant." The Blue-black haired young man applauded.

"Who says I'm loosing touch? Mission complete! Ohohohoho!" Cheered by a young woman's voice.

* * *

Chomp! Chomp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Ahh… Chomp! Chomp! Gulp!

"Slow down, Xiao Lang. You'll end up choking yourself." Eriol advised, but the Prince ignored him and continued to stuff another food into his mouth. Wei came inside the room with another batch of Char-siu Pao. The head butler replaced the empty plate in front of the Prince with a new one.

"Mmm! This is yummy. What is it called again?" Sakura asked as she deliciously took another bite of the soft white bread.

"It's called Char-siu Pao. A Chinese delicacy." Queen Yelan answered as she sipped a little of her oolong tea.

"Cha-cha shoe wow?" Asked Sakura, her mouth was full of food.

"Char-siu pao. It means pork in a bun." Snapped the Prince and then took another bun from Eriol's plate with a 'hey' of protest coming from the young advisor.

"Don't be so mean to Sakura-chan, Little brother." Fanren scolded.

"Whatever." Was the only answer the older sister got.

"Mou, Xiao Lang you're being grouchy again." Sakura reminded.

"She's right, little descendant. No need to be upset over the matter in the bathroom." Eriol feign that he didn't notice two people turning tomato face again. One was giving him a deadly glare that if looks could kill Eriol was long gone by now and the other one shrunk cutely on her seat. "Sure we saw you sprawled on top of naked Kinomoto-san, which I was sure that you were already been acquainted with, but there's no need to be so shy about it."

"Shut up!" Xiao Lang growled menacingly.

"Umm… Ano… don't worry, Xiao Lang, it wasn't your fault." Sakura whispered with an enormous blushed. Her eyes were directed on her fidgeting fingers. Xiao Lang heard it and was confused when he felt relieved. Okay, so it wasn't really his fault. It wasn't like he intentionally walked into the bathroom with her in it. He didn't even know she was using his bathroom.

'_She has her own bathroom, so why use mine?_' He asked that question and was answered when Sakura told him that Tomoyo informed her that some men were exterminating some bugs in her bathroom and the rest of the bathroom in the palace with the exception of the servant's quarters and the Prince's room. Sakura decided to use one of the servant's bathrooms, but Tomoyo objected saying that she wasn't sure how sanitary it was, so Tomoyo insisted that she use the Prince's bathroom instead and reassured her that Xiao Lang was off riding.

That began the whole incident. Xiao Lang was indeed riding that time, as soon as he got back he went to his room to clean up and change before coming down for snack and tea with his family. With his trained keen hearing, he heard water running and a woman humming inside his room. He shrugged the last thought aside. He thought it was some trap to lure him in. He decided to surprise the person instead, so he swung the door open. There, a shocking, beautiful surprise I might add, shocked him to the core.

There stood the woman who gave him unnerving feelings in all her naked glory. His eyes traveled from the top to her cute little toes. Her skin was creamy white that he was sure was soft as it looks. Her bosoms were not as big as the women he had from the past, but they were in perfect shape with rosy tips decorating them. Her flat stomach was inviting to lay his head on with slim gorgeous legs attached to her upper body and the auburn curls covering the most prize treasure a man could gain.

Xiao Lang was so oblivious to his surrounding that he didn't notice his whole family was staring at him in awe. He could only hear the words entering his ear and coming out at the other for his mind was flying to some pleasant memory.

"He must love it too much."

"How could he eat so much?"

"Should I bring more Pao, your highness?" Wei asked over the dozen piles of empty plates.

"I believe so."

"Oh my… look at his cheeks, so adorable!" Xiao Lang's cheeks were puffed out from the food he kept stuffing in.

"He looks like a Pao already." The two best friends giggled.

"Xiao Lang. Hey, Xiao Lang."

"Hmm?" Xiao Lang said absentmindedly. His amber eyes were on her full pink lips.

'_I love to kiss those lips again._' He thought as he leisurely remembers the kiss they shared.

"We're friends right?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm-mmm." He nodded like a simpleton.

"So it's okay if I call you something more?"

"Hmm-mmm."

'_Call me anything you like.'_ He thought with a stupid grin on his face.

"He is loosing it." Xeifa murmured to her sisters when they all saw the stupid look Xiao Lang giving Sakura.

"Do you think he hits his head when they fell?" Asked Futie and the rest shrugged in reply.

"Arigato, Xiao pao!"

"Huh?" Sakura's booming voice snapped Xiao Lang out of his reverie and found himself in a tight hugged.

"Sakura, Let go!" Xiao Lang squeaked and choked on the food in his mouth.

Sakura unwound her arms around his neck. "Oopps. I'm sorry, Xiao Pao." _(A/N: I just love those two words. It rhymes ne?)_

"You are an early death to me, Woman." Xiao Lang gasped for air.

"Mou, its Sakura, Xiao Pao."

"Whatever." He said as he drank some tea.

"I know. Its okay, Xiao Pao. I know you love me."

"What!" Xiao Lang spit the tea in surprise, hitting Eriol on the face for he was unfortunately sitting in front of him.

_**A/N: Stay tune on the next 'Wings of a Cherry Blossom' Ch. XIV: The meaning of Amber**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Unexpected  
**

By: Angel strawberry

Chapter XIV: The meaning of Amber

"Hoeee!" Sakura looked frantically around for a place to hide the moment she heard the familiar sound of happily squealing women from a distance. As the voices were becoming louder as they get closer, the princess was almost in a state of panic.

"Hoe!" She exclaimed again as she dived without any second thoughts into a pile of hay.

"I swear I heard her kawaii voice!" Feimei said.

"Spread around girls, we cannot let her get away!" Fanren said and the rest nodded before they fled into different directions.

Meanwhile beneath the hay, Sakura muttered incoherent thoughts to herself as she tried so hard not to think about the itch crawling on her skin.

'_Stupid Tomoyo! This wouldn't have happen if her scheming little tricks didn't pop out inside her devil little brain!'_ She thought in frustration.

* * *

"_Ohohohohoho!" The girl's amethyst eyes twinkled in mischief as she laughed devilishly, one palm against her O shaped mouth. "This is truly a love of a lifetime! Two Kingdoms fought one another for centuries, but love will reunite two people from two different worlds. They will do anything to be together until death claims their soul! Ohohohohohoho!"_

"_Tomoyo-chan!" Exclaimed the Auburn haired girl with roses tinting her peach colored cheeks. "What you did was so embarrassing! What would people think? What would his family think?"_

"_There is no reason to fret, Sakura-chan. People adore true love!" Tomoyo sighed dreamily, and then suddenly she shook her head from side to side with palms on both side of her face. Her eyes still sparkled like a star in the night sky. _

"_I am so happy I am part of such love!"_

"_Tomoyo-chan." Sakura started._

"_No need to thank me, Saku-chan…"_

"_Tomoyo-chan!" She called again, trying to get her best friend's attention._

"_Just the thought of both of your flushed faces is enough payment for me." Tomoyo continued, evidently oblivious to the world even when the door to Sakura's room bursts open._

"_Hoe!" Sakura jumped on her bed, startled._

"_There she is!" Four women said in unison as they pointed an accusing finger at Sakura._

_With wide eyes, Sakura looked at the four women who were Xiao Lang's sisters. She points a finger at herself and the four grinning sisters nodded in answer to her silent question._

"_Kawaii!" They all squealed at the same time. The intensity of their voices shook the whole room._

_Sakura swallowed hard and slowly started to get off from the bed. She stealthily moved away while her eyes were still fixed at the advancing women, who at the moment, were like vultures eyeing their prey. As the opportunity for an exit was shown to her, Sakura dashed to the door with a speed of a sprinter._

"_Follow her!"_

* * *

'_Ugh! I can't take this any longer I need to scratch!_' Sakura screamed in her mind. Her hand slowly travels inch by inch as carefully as she could to the area where it itches, hoping that she wouldn't make any noise.

"You here that?" Asked Feimei.

"Shh! Look there." Fanren whispered as she pointed towards the falling strands of hays. The four women tiptoed their way towards the pile of horse's food.

"Hoe!"

"Kawai!" The four sisters squealed in unison. Sakura took advantage of their dreamy state and ran off again like a there was a mob coming after her.

"They're catching up fast!" Sakura took a look back and saw a stampede of screaming squealing women.

"Don't go!"

"Kawaii sister-in-law!"

"We just want talk!"

"We have to plan your wedding!"

"The honeymoon!"

"You're so good for our little brother!"

"Give him love!"

"Give him heirs!"

"Hoe!" Sakura sweat drops at what she was hearing. "Need a place to h— Uwf!" Her emerald eyes widened when a hand came out from nowhere, clamping her mouth shut and pulled her deep into the shadows.

"Shh." Said the voice. "Be quiet or they'll find us."

Sakura only nodded, her fear evaporates when she finally realizes whom the hand and the voice belongs to.

"Thank you, Xiao Pao." Sakura finally said when Xiao Lang removed his hand and the stampede of over zealous women passed by.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked when Xiao Lang moved to touch a strand of auburn hair.

"Taking the crap out of your hair. Did you swim in a pile of hay?" He asked as he continued to pluck the hays sticking out of her hair.

'_So soft.'_ Xiao Lang thought absentmindedly at the feel of her hair between his fingers.

Sakura blushed. "I dived. I don't have a choice, your sisters' been after me since morning."

Xiao Lang snickered. "Now you know how I feel having siblings like them."

His gently gestures evoked feelings of uncomfortable fluttering in her belly made her unable to respond so she nodded instead.

"There. You're good as new." He proclaimed, yet still he couldn't help but smooth the fine auburn hair one last time before reluctantly dropping his hand to his side. "I'll tell you something. If you want my sisters to leave you alone I suggest you get that little kitty of yours beside you and off the kitchen. They are a bit scared of that cat."

"Mou, Xiao Pao, Kero isn't a cat." Sakura pouted.

Xiao Lang snorted.

"Where are you going?" She asked when he started for the door.

"Out. I don't plan to hide my self from them or to the world." He replied. Shaking herself awake from the feelings he invoke in her from having him so close, she followed.

"Where are we going?" Sakura finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Training."

"Can I go with you?"

Xiao Lang shrugged his answer and coughed to cover the blush he felt tinting his cheeks when Sakura gave him a sweet smile. They walked in awkward silence wondering what the other was thinking.

"Xiao Pao." The Prince was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize that the young woman who filled his mind with confusing thoughs was tugging the sleeve of his training clothes.

"Xiao Pao." Sakura called again, tugging continuously to get his attention.

"What?" He finally uttered.

"Thank you" She said in a tone that only he could hear.

Xiao Lang looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For everything."

"Uh… don't mention it." He said, blushing.

"So." He started, clearing his throat and said something that came first to mind to stop the unnerving thoughts playing in his head.

"Where did you get that?"

Sakura looked down at her chest. "Oh, you mean this?" She touched her pendant lightly with a smile forming on her face.

"You just notice this?"

"No, I already saw that several times I just never asked you about it." Xiao Lang's blush deepens more when his mind flew back to where and when he also saw the pendant. The time when she was taking a bath, though he got distracted with… Uh… other things…

"Oh. Well, my father gave this to me. This pendant belongs to my late mother. She wanted me to have this."

"Where did she get it?"

"An old woman sold this to her. She said that it would give my mother good luck in finding true love and what do you know? She did find true love. My mother gave this to my father as a sign that her heart only belongs to my father. There was a letter came with this pendant. It says there with my mother's handwriting that true love will also happen to me. And that is what I want, the love that my parents shared."

"Your parents are very fortunate."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. So you'll give that pendant to the man you love."

"Yes."

"You got anyone in mind?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, are you in love?"

"I… I think. I'm not sure." Sakura stuttered. Xiao Lang have this sinking feeling of jealousy that she had her heart set to someone else that wasn't him.

Sakura's heart started to beat rapidly inside her chest.

'_Am I in love?'_ She asked her self. Sakura looked at the young man beside her and studied him with her Emerald eyes.

"Walk fast, Sakura, I don't want to be late. I have too many things to do today." Xiao Lang said as he walked ahead of her.

'_Maybe I am?'_ Sakura's hand flew over her heart.

"Sakura?" Xiao Lang stopped when he noticed Sakura wasn't following him, a frown forming on his chestnut brows.

Sakura still had her gaze at Xiao Lang, but her mind was elsewhere. _'I think I am.'_

"Sakura?"

'_He protected me, saved me, and even when he talks coldly or act so indifferent towards me he always cares. I know it, deep inside my heart I know he cares. I can see it clearly in his eyes. That's why… That's why… I…'_

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

'_Could it be?'_

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

A small gasped escaped Sakura's pink lips. _'I… I am in love with Xiao Pao…' _

_**A/N: I remember it took me a long time to finish this one up. I wonder what'll happen next. I wrote this story long ago that I forget what the next chapter will be. Till later!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Love Unexpected**_

By: Angelstrawberry

Chapter XV: Raindrops are my tears

It was very early in the morning and Tomoyo was already squealing in excitement. "Ohohoho! I knew it! I knew it!". Her amethyst eyes turns into popping hearts while her auburn haired friend took no notice of this for her emerald eyes, which held so much softness in them, were gazing at a particular someone across the courtyard.

"This is so kawaii!" She squealed again as she watched with her knowing eyes the scene before her.

"Hoe!" Sakura squeaked. She was startled when a pair of small slim hands took her shoulders and started shaking her. Hard.

Tomoyo towered like a giant over the dwarf size girl she was shaking like a mad woman. "Do you know what this means, Sakura? I hear wedding bells! White carriage drawn by twelve white horses! I can see it now, the wedding dress made by the one and only Tomoyo Daidouji! Ohohohoho!"

"Tomoyo stop." Sakura stammered at the force of her friend's shaking.

"Oh no, look at the time?" Tomoyo said worriedly, unexpectedly pulling her hands away from Sakura's shoulder, leaving the spiraled-eyes nauseous girl sprawled on the floor.

"I need to start designing your dress! Sakura! Sakura?" Tomoyo called, looking around for her friend. Her amethyst eyes caught something on the floor.

"What are you doing there, Sakura?" She asked. Her face was innocent of the crime.

"Ugh." Sakura pushed her self slowly from the floor and on to a sitting position. One of her hand flew to her head. Sakura's eyes were shut as she shook her head lightly to take the dizziness away.

"You were killing me." Sakura answered and Tomoyo only rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying we have to prepare your wedding."

"My wedding? Who is the groom to be?"

"Why, Prince Li of course." The mentioned name caused a serious flushing on Sakura's face.

"T-Tomoyo, what are you saying?"

Tomoyo snorted. "Don't act innocent with me, young lady, I know that you fell for that stone prince.'

The blush deepens even more, but Sakura kept playing innocent. "Don't be stupid. How could I fall in love with him in such short time?"

"Time sometimes is irrelevant when it comes to love. Let it go, Saku-chan, your feelings can be seen so easily, just by the looks you were shooting at him whenever he wasn't looking was very clear, especially to me."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Mmm… to me you are and to Eriol-kun, and to the Li sisters, and probably Yelan-sama could see it too." Tomoyo smiled when Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you think Xiao Pao could see it?" Sakura squeaked.

"I don't think so. But he could if only he will take the blinders off his eyes." Tomoyo whispered the last sentence mostly to herself.

"Take the blinds from where?" Sakura asked in confusion at what she heard from the bits of what her friend was saying.

Tomoyo sweat drops, laughing nervously. "I-uh… I mean I forgot to take the blinds of uh… the win… yeah, that's right, windows! I forgot to take the blinds off my windows in my room."

Sakura eyed her friend suspiciously, but shrugged the questions off her mind.

Tomoyo clears her throat and turned to Sakura with a serious face. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Hoe?"

"Do it, Sakura-chan." The dark haired young woman advised.

"I-I c-can't! I don't have any courage to tell him."

"Yes, you have. Tell me the truth, Sakura, do you really love him?"

Sakura sighed before she replied. "Yes, I love him. I finally realized that, but I-" She stopped and shook her head.

"You're scared that he will reject you. So you think its better not to tell him than get yourself hurt by something you're not sure what the result is going to be." Her friend finished the thought that made Sakura feel like a coward in revealing her feelings to the person she had her heart set upon.

"It's only natural for you to feel that way. Every person goes through with such case, even I was in you position once."

This caught Sakura's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"Who is he?"

"Uh… I don't know what you mean." Tomoyo laughed nervously, but Sakura won't let go off the subject. Then suddenly, her eyes widened as a particular thought struck her.

"Oh. My. Heaven! How could I be so dense? How could I not see it before? The disappearance. The giggling. The blushing. The flowers." Sakura smacked her forehead with her palm while Tomoyo blushed.

"You and Eriol." Tomoyo could only nod. Her pale cheeks were painted a beautiful red hue.

"When, where, and how?"

"Sakura! I'm talking about me, we were talking about you."

The auburn haired young woman sweat drops. She thought she could get away with it and change the subject of their discussion.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sakura could only sigh in answer. Tomoyo took her friend's hand and smiled at her.

"It'll be alright, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he feels the same."

"How can you be sure?"

"His eyes."

"His eyes?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"It's better to let that person know you love them than keep them doubting or guessing if they have a place in your heart."

"But—"

"Set aside the 'what ifs' before it's too late." Sakura bit her lip, lost in thought for a moment,

"Do it, Saku-chan." Tomoyo encouraged, looking at her friend's worried emerald eyes.

"How?" Sakura whispered.

At her friend's question, Tomoyo smiled wickedly.

Sakura swallowed hard.

"Ohohohohoho! I have the perfect plan! I call it Sakura-chan's love confession! Ohohohohohoho!"

Sakura laughed nervously.

* * *

The sun wasn't fully set from the sky, but with the graying clouds hovering over the sun makes it impossible for the light to go through. The wind from the north blew through the palace garden making the grass on the ground, the leaves and the flowers of the cherry blossom tree sway, and ruffling the golden auburn hair of the young woman who was leaning against the body of the said tree. The young woman had her eyes closed, she looked relaxed, but deep inside she was nervous. She sniffed the cold wind and noted with sure guess that rain will pour down soon upon the earth. The young woman's eyes opened, revealing beautiful emerald orbs, once she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to where she stood. She whipped her head to the side; a blush tinted her cheeks as her heart started pounding.

"Xiao Lang." Sakura whispered lovingly as she watched the figure stopped in front of her, a scowl was on his face. She said his real name instead of the pet name she so fond of, unable to say it for it might give away the feelings she had for him.

"What is it?" Xiao Lang asked.

"Huh?" She finally uttered after waking from her thoughts.

"Daidouji told me that you have something important to tell me."

"Yes." She stuttered from the nervousness and uncertainty she felt beating rapidly inside her chest. Sakura swallowed the lump lodged in her throat.

"So are you going to tell me or will just just stand there gawking at me?" Xiao Lang asked, grinning inwardly when he saw her blushed.

Sakura quickly took her eyes to the ground. She couldn't help it. He was so handsome, with his messy sexy hair, his hypnotizing amber eyes, his boyish grin, his scent carried to her by the wind, and his hard toned body. However, the real reason she couldn't peal her eyes and caused her to stare like a stupid besotted girl was, she was in love. She loved this man with all her heart and soul. _(A/N: Sounds cliché, Ne?)_

"I-I I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that… Umm…"

"What, Sakura?" Xiao Lang asked patiently with a frustrated sigh.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"IloveyouXiaoLangandIcanunder standifyoudon'tfeelthesamewaywithme." Sakura panted in one breath.

Xiao Pao raised a questionable brow at her. "I don't understand a thing you said."

Sakura could feel the heat rushing to her face. She took another deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to calm her self down.

"I-I love you, Xiao Lang." Sakura stammered. When Xiao Lang didn't say anything, she continued.

"That's what I wanted to say and I can understand if you don't feel the same with me." She trailed off to a whisper. Sakura couldn't face him. She was scared and embarrassed to what she might see, but out of the corner of her eyes she could see his shoulders shaking. Sakura looked up to him with a concern look on her face.

"Are you okay, Xiao Lang?"

It took Sakura a minute or two to realize that the young man in front of her wasn't crying like she thought, but chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

Xiao Lang could not contain it any longer, so he bursts out laughing. Sakura frowned, feeling insulted.

"Here I am pouring my heart out and you answer me by laughing? What's so funny?"

"You. You're pathetic." He answered between laughs.

"Me?"

"Love? You are a pathetic pitiful girl. Do you expect me to say those words to you just because you told your useless pathetic feelings for me? You are stupid if you ever think that will happen."

Sakura gasped in shocked at what she was hearing.

The wind picked up its pace, getting colder and stronger as moment passed by. A loud grumble of thunder could be heard growling behind the curtains of dark clouds.

Xiao Lang continued chuckling, finding amusement at Sakura's confessions.

"Love is a deceitful weapon against man. It plays and toys with the heart until one withers and die. I am no such fool to be one."

"B-but, Xiao Lang! Love is not like that!" Sakura protested.

Xiao Lang's amused face turns into a serious cold look.

"Oh? How would you feel if someone fooled you around? Played with your feelings? How would you feel if that person who you envision to be with until time fades you from this world never did love you? How would you feel if you found out that she only used you for her own selfish desire? Do you know how it felt? Do you know how much it hurts? No, of course you don't know! So I suggest you stop this foolishness and forget all what has transpired today."

Sakura shook her head, feeling the sting of tears quickly gathering in her eyes.

"I can't." She said in a broken voice. "I can't change the way I feel. Feelings cannot be cast aside completely. I can't"

"I warned you. I washed my hands from the pain you brought yourself."

Sakura controlled her tears from falling and she for breaking down, so she closed her eyes waiting for the words that would surely shatter her heart like a piece of glass being thrown hard.

"I could never love you." He said in a cold hard voice. Xiao Lang's eyes were heartless and emotionless like the words coming out from his mouth. If it was more possible, Sakura's shattered heart turns into a pile of ashes.

A single drop of water from the sky landed on the side of Sakura's right eye. The raindrop came rolling down against her cheek like a tear from heaven, mourning along with her shattered heart.

"I will never love you. I tolerated your childish behavior for so long. Remember this and don't ever forget you are still our enemy. Don't forget that you are a captive under our mercy. You disgust me." He spat the last three words like venom and left towards the palace without looking back at the forlorn young woman standing alone.

The raindrops began to shower continuously until it was a full rain. This time, Sakura let go of her tears. She dropped on her knees, making a splashed on the wet mushy ground. Her tear stricken face and her sob were muffled under the roaring thunder and hard drops of rain.

"Xiao Lang…" She whispered before welcoming the darkness that would numb all the pain in her heart.

_**A/N: Xiao Lang is so cruel, don't ya think? Mmm… makes you wonder what will happen next, huh?**_


End file.
